A Love That Never Dies
by syleria11
Summary: Yuki not knowing why he cant remember his past life, struggles with his feeling for Luka wondering if he should tell him how he feels. Luka still in love with Yuki longs to hold him in his arms suffers in silence... I hope you all enjoy this one its my very first fan fiction. Please Please give me your reviews i know its not that good and sorry its so long.
1. Feelings of the Present

******Re uploaded chapter, It recently got edited by PianoPrincess, thanks to her it flows better. Please everyone enjoy and leave me a review i would really appreciate it thank you. **

******Disclaimer: I don't own the series Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru...The things i would have Luka do to Yuki if I did own it, but it's a good thing i didn't own it i don't think i would do as well of a job as the author her self.**

**Feelings of the Present**

Sunset at the Twilight Mansion, a cool autumn breeze blows through the gardens as Yuki walks through them alone and lost deep in thought.

"Why don't I remember anything from my past life?" Yuki says out loud to himself with a sigh. He stops at a bench and takes a seat. Hands folded in his lap, he stares off into the sunset.

"It's so beautiful here, the sunset is just amazing. I wish…I wish Luka was here." `_I wonder where he is._' Yuki thought to himself. `_Why do I long for him when he's not around? Why does my soul feel at ease when I am with him?'_ Yuki thought to himself, _'Do I love Luka? I think maybe I do, but why? Should I tell him? If I do what will he say? Would he turn away? God my heart is so confused, if I tell Luka about how I feel I might lose him and I don't want that._' Yuki sighed and thought to himself, '_Oh what should I do?'_

"Yuki" Luka calls, bringing Yuki out of his own thoughts, "Are you ok?" he asks "You seem lost." Luka walks over to the bench and sits down next to Yuki. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing really." Yuki replies

"You know you don't have to be afraid to tell me, I am here Yuki" Luka says gently. Yuki looks up into Luka's silver eyes and thinks, '_Those eyes holds so much pain and loneliness when they look upon me. Why? I just want to reach out and take it all away_.' Turning away from Luka, Yuki looks down at the ground. Luka silently waits for Yuki, with a longing to reach out and hold Yuki in his arms.

"It's just…." Yuki trails off. He can't bring himself to say the words he's really thinking `_It's just I want to tell you that I love you, but I can't say just yet. I must know about my past first. I have to find out about us._' Looking back up at Luka and wanting to ask if there was more between them then just the contract that was made, but just couldn't bring himself to ask. _'There couldn't have been more. I am his master and that's it, right? But why do I feel like there was more to it. I have to know, but how do I ask without losing what I have now? I know Luka was important to me; I know that deep down in my heart, but just how important was he? What should I do? I want to be with Luka, and I want to see him happy. Can I make him happy...?'_ Not wanting to tell Luka his thoughts he just says with a forced smile. "It's nothing really I think I might be tired is all. Don't worry yourself about me."

Not wanting to push the subject Luka stands up and holds out his hand for Yuki and says "Ok…" with half a smile "I am here for you whenever you need me. Just give me all of your burdens and I will carry them for you. Remember, I will never betray you."

Why does he always say that Yuki wonders as he takes Lukas hand, _'it must have something to do with our contract._' not wanting to think about it anymore he stands up so emotionally exhausted he falls into Luka. On the verge of passing out Luka gently picks up Yuki in his arms and carries him to his room.

Placing the already asleep Yuki in his bed, he gently touches Yuki's cheek. `_Yuki what troubles you so much?_' Dropping his hand he looks out the window with a sigh. `_Yuki what if I told you that I loved you, would you love me back? Does that love you once had for me still linger deep within your heart?'_

Turning to leave the room he looks back at Yuki with a longing. "Sodom, stay with Yuki tonight."

Sodom pops up out of nowhere in his little dragon form and looks at his master with sad eyes. `_Oh master_' he thinks, then turns and flies to Yuki, curls up next to him, and falls asleep.

* * *

In the late early morning while Yuki sleeps Luka goes out to the garden's, and stares up at the stars. He puts his arms around his middle as he starts to think. _`Oh Yuki, sometimes I wish you would remember your past life so I can hold you in my arms again. There have been so many times I wanted to tell you about your past, but couldn't bring myself to say anything, because I don't know what those memories will do to you. You asked me about us once and all I said was that we made a contract so I could live and making you my master, but I wanted to tell you everything. I wanted to tell you that we were lovers, and sometimes I wish I could go back so I can tell you. I just wish you knew all this because whenever I see you or am with you, I hold back the urge to kiss you, and tell you my feeling that have been locked away inside my heart this whole time, but if I did that it might cause you pain. I just want you to be happy and if you not remembering will bring you happiness, then so be it.'_

Looking away from the stars, Luka closes his eyes and relives the past one last time. Sighing he opens his eyes and looks out to the garden, but not really seeing it. "That life is gone now. I must put my feelings aside and protect the present Yuki." He tells himself out loud. `_But Yuki is Yuki the soul has not changed and I will always love Yuki even if he doesn't love me back.'_

Dropping his arms he turns back towards the mansion and standing there watching him was Tooko.

"Thinking about Yuki?" she asks

Not answering her, he starts to walk towards the mansion, but suddenly stops, not even looking at her she goes on to say. "It must be hard for you to be near him and him not even remembering you. I mean you two loved each other once, doesn't it bother you? I can see the pain in your eyes every day and it causes me pain just to know that you're hurting. Why don't you just tell him? He is the same Yuki no matter what he looks like, right? I know he would understand."

Taken back by Tooko's words, shock took over his body he didn't know what to say, he just stared at her for a moment.

"And I know he wants to remember all of us, and maybe it's time to tell him so you both can be at peace."

Finally able to look away Luka replies "I don't want to cause him pain."

"Even if it causes you pain?" Tooko says with tears in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter how I feel as long as Yuki is happy, that's all that matters to me." Luka tells her and begins to walk towards the mansion again.

Tooko shaking with sadness from the heart ache she feels deep down, grabs Lukas arm, stopping him. "We are all hurting too it's not just you he has forgotten it's all of us too. We all want him to remember. Just don't give up he will remember I just know he will just give it time." Crying now, Tooko continues "I know you have been waiting for so long for Yuki to be reborn, and now that he's here you suffer in silence, but you don't have to. We are all suffering too. Don't be afraid to talk to us, ok? I just want to see you both happy again. Even if he doesn't remember us as long as he remembers you, it's enough to make me happy." Wiping the tears from her eyes she finishes "I know deep down Yuki will remember you, you're too important to him. What was it that past Yuki said? `No matter what she looked like and no matter what she was born into she would always love you.' Hold on to that 'because deep down I know Yuki loves you… still."

Tear's running down his face Luka pulls away from Tooko's grip and quickly disappears into the night before Tooko notices his weakness.

Tooko left alone in the dark and unable to stop the tears from flowing, wraps her arms around herself. "Oh Luka" she whispers "I am so sorry"

* * *

The next morning Yuki wakes up from his dreams and stares at the ceiling. `_Another dream. what was this one about? Why can't I remember any of my dreams? They feel too important to forget so why don't I remember?'_

Sitting up he notices Sodom laying right next to him "Have you been here all night?" he asks him giving Sodom a quick pat on the head Yuki looks up seeing a dark shadow sitting in the corner. "Luka?" he calls out.

Luka stands up and walks over to Yuki "Are you ok?" he asks

Yuki look deep into Lukas silver eyes and sees only sadness. The feeling of longing comes over Yuki `_I just want to reach out and take away his pain. I want to tell him how I feel.'_ Shaking the thought away `_I can't. What if he doesn't feel the same way?_'

Yuki just smiles "Yea I am fine it's just another dream I can't remember, it's nothing to worry about."

Yuki's smile warms Luka's heart `_I love you Yuki'_ but doesn't say it, he just says "That's good" with a concerned voice and smiles back.

Yuki can see the sadness behind his smile `_Why does he look so sad? Did something happen in the past that makes him so sad? He was a slave to the demon king once maybe that's it, maybe he still feels like a slave cause of our contract? No that can't be, it could it? Maybe I should release from it, will that bring him happiness to those sad beautiful eyes of his. But I don't know if I can, I don't want to lose him. I love him and I can't bring myself to say it.'_

Looking down with closed eyes Yuki tells Luka "I'm hungry let's get something to eat."

Nodding his agreement Luka follows Yuki out of the room.

At breakfast everyone seems to be in good spirits.

"Good morning Yuki!" Tooko says with a hug

"Good morning Tooko" Yuki replies

"Good morning Luka" Tooko says with a bit of worry in her voice as she remembers the conversation they had last night. Looking at Luka he just nobs at her and walks off to a corner and sits down.

"I baked a variety of bread this morning" Tooma said bring Tooko to reality. "I hope you all enjoy it… Hey um where's Hotsuma and Shuusei?"

"They're in Shuusei's room having a heated…um…conversation." Tsukumo replies with a red face. "They kinda been at it all night."

"Spying on them are we Tsukumo?" Tooma asks

"No, not trying to, their minds are really loud" says Tsukumo _'I am going to have nightmares for the rest of my life. These images will never go away.'_ A shiver runs down his spine as he thinks about it. `_But I am glad they're enjoying their time together_' Tsukumo couldn't help but smile at that thought.

Worried, Tooko looks at her partner and asks "Are they ok? Have they been fighting?"

"Yeah, they're perfectly fine, don't worry about them. I don't think they're going to school though." He says with a smile.

"Not going to school? But they must, I will go get them." Tooko says

"Nooo!" Tsukumo yells then says more softly "Just give them their time together. With this down time we have we may not have another chance like this to be with the ones we love the most. We don't know when Reiga will come at us again, and I think we all need to use this time to spend with each other so just let Hotsuma and Shuusei have what happiness they can get. school can wait." He tells her with a smile.

Tooko stares at her partner for minute, suddenly realizing what Hotsuma and Shuusei are up to she just smiles "You're right" looking towards Yuki then to Luka, and tears start to form. `_Oh Luka you will get your happiness back_.' "I have to finish getting ready for school" she tells everyone and quickly turns around before Tsukumo sees her crying. As she walks down the long hallway to her room she thinks to herself `_Oh Yuki please remember us, and if you can't remember us please remember Luka because he deserves to be remembered. After all you were the one that brought light and hope to his life, to all of our lives. I just want to see the two of you happy.'_

* * *

That night Yuki makes a silent wish to the stares `_Please help me remember my past life. I want to remember everyone, and more importantly I want to remember Luka most of all_.' Closing his eyes, `_this is my wish.'_

With an aching heart he turns around and starts walking to his bed, as he gets closer he notices Sodom curled up on his pillow. "If I asked you about my past would you tell me Sodom?"

Sodom just looks up with concerned eyes.

"Oh forget it your master probably told you not to mention anything which makes me wonder how he truly feels."

Sighing he climbs in not to Sodom, "I just want to remember us and everyone else. I know they all are waiting for me to remember, and its causing everyone pain. I don't want everyone hurting because of me." Tear's running down Yuki's cheeks. Sodom paws at him to try to comfort him, and Yuki pats him on the head in response. "There also are these feelings I have for Luka and I want to tell him I love him but I…" Yuki trails off. Sodom perks and looks at Yuki with a spark of happiness in his eyes at the fact Yuki saying he loves his master. Sodom gets up about ready to change into his human form so he can tell Yuki that his master feels the same way but stops remember what his master told him about not saying anything and sits back down at the same time Yuki begins to speak again.

"I don't know how he would react, does he love me too or no? Why do I feel this way? I know it has something to do with my past so I must know, but I don't know how to get those memories back. Why did my past self, want to forget? Did something happen between her/me and Luka to make her/me want to forget? Is that why Luka looks so sad every time I see him? Grrr! So many questions, I just don't know what to do, what do you think Sodom?"

Sodom just walks into Yuki's lap not knowing if he should tell him how his master feels or not. His master did say not to mention anything, well more like ordered him not to, and an order is an order. _`Oh Yuki I wish I can tell you how master truly feels, but it is good to know you feel the same way now master can be happy once again.'_ Sodom sighs happily and lies down in Yuki's lap.

"Oh Sodom I know you love me, but what about Luka? Oh well I am too tired to think about it right now, maybe I will remember something tomorrow. Goodnight Sodom." Yuki closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.


	2. The Pain of Loving You

**Re uploaded. Thank you PianoPrincess for being my beta you did great. Please leave me a review letting me know what you think I greatly appreciate it so much and thank you for reading.  
**

**The Pain of Loving You**

Dawn breaks at the Twilight Mansion. The cool morning breeze blows through the windows and caresses the sleeping Yuki's face. Sodom still curled up next to Yuki snores peacefully, while Luka watch's them sleep from far in the back corner with painful eyes. As he sits and waits letting himself remember his time with past Yuki, a single tear falls as he lets the memory wash over him.

* * *

"Luka always remember that no matter what I look like, and no matter what I am born into I will always love you. No matter what happens please never forget." Yuki tells him as she places her hand on his cheek, never looking away from his beautiful silver eyes, those eyes, so brilliant that they almost sparkle like a diamond, have always captivated her. These are the eyes that hold so much love in them whenever he looks upon her. The eyes he shows to no one but her are the eyes she loses herself in every time she looks in them. "Oh my dear Luka"

He takes her hand from his face into his and gives it a gentle kiss before bringing it down. He then places his other hand on her cheek and leans in to give her a short but passionate kiss, pulling back just enough to look into her golden eyes, seeing himself reflecting in them, seeing his world his reason to live he smiles a warm smile at her and says. "Yuki you are my light, my hope, my reason to live. You mean everything to me, I love you, Yuki and I will always be by your side to love and protect you no matter what." With that being said, he goes in to kiss her, but before he could, Yuki wraps her arms around Luka. Pulling him closer, she kisses him long and hard.

Breathing heavily Luka kisses her back tasting her sweet lips. A soft moan escapes his lips, "Yuki" he whispers as they part, they stare into each other's eyes, and in that moment time stops.

Putting her head on Lukas chest she whispers "Oh Luka, can we stay in this moment for just a bit longer?"

"As you wish my love" he replies

* * *

The rustling coming from Yuki's bed brings Luka out of his memories he looks over to Yuki seeing him sit up in his bed, "How did you sleep?" Luka asks as he gets up and walks over to Yuki. Seeing the confused look on Yuki's face Luka then asks "Is everything ok?"

Looking up at Luka, Yuki still in a daze from the dream he just had replies "Oh Luka, good morning." Yuki smiling now goes on to say "Oh I am fine it's nothing but a dream." `_But was it just a dream it felt like it was a memory from long ago, and yet I still can't remember any of it only shadows.'_ Looking away from Luka, Yuki gazes out the window. `_Lukas eyes are still in pain and sad, what should I do? I want to take away all the pain and sadness, but how?'_

Sensing how Yuki is feeling Sodom still half asleep walks into Yuki's lap and falls back to sleep, Yuki pets him softly "Your such a good boy, Sodom. I'm glad you're with me." Yuki tells the sleeping Sodom with a smile on his face. He looks up at Luka who is standing there watching them silently waiting for Yuki, and wanting to reach out and grab him, to hold him, and to kiss him. He takes a step forward, then another, wanting to be with his beloved Yuki. He takes another step closer then suddenly stops realizing what he was about to do, he turns to leave `_I can't, I just can't, he doesn't remember me. He doesn't remember the time we spent together or the love we shared, and he may never remember so I can't. No matter how much it pains me.'_

Luka puts his hand to his chest as the memory of his time with past Yuki coming back to him once again. `_No matter what I look like, and no matter what I am born into I will always love you… Never forget.' _ With his hand still on his chest he bring it into a tight fist grabbing a handful of his shirt in the process `_Tch'_ clenching his teethe at the memory `_I haven't forgotten Yuki I will always remember our love for as long as I live, but it seems you were the one who has forgotten.'_ He drops his hand as he reaches the door he stops for a moment to look back at Yuki `_I love you Yuki.'_ Sighing he looks away from Yuki "Get ready for school I will be driving you today." He said softly "I will be outside in front of the mansion ok." He goes to step out the door.

"Luka" Yuki calls out to him, Luka stops to afraid of what his faces will show he does look towards him. Yuki out of bed now he walks towards Luka with Sodom flying next him. Yuki grabs his arm, to force Luka to look at him. "Is everything ok?"

Looking at Yuki now, Luka tries to hide all the emotion that's written on his face. He clears his throat, "Everything is fine Yuki" he says with a forced smile. "Always worrying about others and never yourself, you haven't changed." Now with a real smile on his face he looks down at Yuki `_Yuki is Yuki, boy or girl, he's still the same.' _He looks out the door and away from Yuki `_But does that still hold true to the love she once held for me? Will he get his memories back like Tooko said he would?' _Glancing back at Yuki he says. " I will see you outside after breakfast, ok?"

"Huh?" Yuki looking surprised "What, you're not going to join me today?" He asks Luka

"Not today Yuki, Sodom wanted me to take him around the gardens." Luka tells Yuki

Sodom now sitting on Yuki shoulder cocks his head at his master. `_Huh? ...Master?' _Luka flashes an evil stare at his familiar then returns his gaze back to Yuki. Shocked Sodom lowers his head realizing that his master just wants to alone. `_Yes master.' _ He flies to his master.

"Oh" Yuki says finally letting go of Lukas arm his entire body shaking he looks down with his eyes closed `_why, must you go?'_ Yuki looks back up to Luka "Ok you two have fun." He says giving Luka a sad smile. Luka, pained by Yuki's sad look, he cups a his hand around Yuki's face before turning to leave with Sodom following behind him. `_His eyes, they're always so sad.' _Looking at the empty spot where Luka once stood, feeling a little dizzy he puts his hand against the wall for support, and he clenches his chest with his other hand. `_If only I could remember you Luka, maybe then I would know why you are in so much pain. Would I be able to take away that pain if I knew? Would I be able to tell you have I truly feel about you? Do you feel the same?' _The dizziness gone Yuki takes his hand off the wall, and walks to his wardrobe still clenching his teeth. As he pulls out his school clothes, he sighs. `_Still so many questions, they may never be answered. Maybe I should tell Luka how I feel, `cause what if I never get my memories back. I can't keep going on like this forever, it hurts too much. I just don't know if I could bring myself to saying it.' _Sighing once again, he finishes getting dressed then leaves to get some food before him heading off to school.

Once in the dinning-hall everyone greets Yuki like normal. He greets everyone back and goes to his seat and sits down like he's in a daze. He stares at nothing lost in his own thoughts of what happened just moments ago.

A worried Tooko looks to Yuki for and moment before asking. "Is everything ok Yuki?" Looking away she looks around the room for Luke, but doesn't find him. Worried about him now too she then asks "Um… Where's Luka? I thought he would be here with you." She looks back at Yuki and waits for him to answer. Yuki not even looking away from the spot he is staring at she realizes that he might have heard her. "Yuki!" she says louder.

Yuki startled, he jumps a tiny bit coming out of his daydreams. He looks at Tooko, seeing the worry in her eyes and smiles at her. "I am fine just still tired is all nothing to worry about. And Luka is out in the gardens with Sodom." He replies

Tooko knowing there's more to it than him being tired, but knowing he doesn't want anyone to worry about him she just smiles and says "okay." She turns around right as Tooma comes out with the food, lost in her own thoughts she did hear what Tooma had prepared to eat. `_What could be on his mind today? He looks more distant, almost like he's not even with us why? Could he be thinking about Luka? God Yuki I hope everything is ok. I wish you would talk to me, I know you don't like when people worry, and maybe we wouldn't worry so much if you just talked to is about how your feeling. Oh and Luka you to, can you set aside your pride as a Duras for one minute and talk to me. I am so worried about the both of you it hurts. I just want you two to be with one another, and happy again.'_ Sighing not able to take it anymore she turns in her seat and faces Yuki, with her head down her hair falls in her face hiding her eyes. Her whole body is trembling she balls her hands up into fist to stop the shaking. "If there's anything bothering you please don't be afraid to talk to me. I worry about you Yuki, and I know you don't want me or anyone to help you, but I can't help it I worry about everyone. I just want to see you happy. So please talk to me whenever you need me ok." She finishes looking up at Yuki she gives him a hug. "I love you Yuki we all do." Pulling away she smiles warmly at Yuki before turning away.

Yuki looks at her and smiles "Thank you Tooko. I am fine really please don't worry, I promise I will come to you if I need to talk okay."

At that Tooko smiles all cheerfully like nothing happened, and turns back to Yuki. "You pinky promise?" she says holding up her pinky for Yuki. He brings up his pinky to hers, and they twist them together. "Good now it's a promise." She tells him with a smile as they pull their pinkies apart. Tooko turns back around to her food.

Tsukumo smiling leans in and whispers in Tooko's ear. "You have a good heart dear sister, try not to worry so much, Yuki will remember soon, and when he does, we will all be here for him okay."

Tooko smiles at her brother and gives him a hug. "Thank you, dear brother."

* * *

Outside the mansion Luka is leaning against the wall with Sodom perched on his shoulder lost in his own thoughts of what happened moments before. `_Why did I lie to Yuki like that? That's not something I normally do to him. What is he thinking of me now? My heart is in so much pain, it's hard to breath. God, what is wrong with me? Sometimes I wish I could forget the past so I don't have to go on like this, but these are my precious memories that I hold close to my heart I could never forget them.' _Closing his eyes he folds his arms in front of himself and sighs. `_Oh my beloved Yuki, let me hear you say it again. Just let me hear that you love me. Let me hold you in my arms again please. I am lost without you.'_ The memory of the past coming back to him once again. `_Let me hear you say it one more time.' `I love you my dear Luka.' _ Yuki's voice rings inside his head losing himself in memory.

Yuki comes out of the mansion and sees Luka leaning up against the wall `_Oh Luka, what's wrong? Please tell me, let me take away your pain. If I told you how I felt would that make you smile? Maybe I should, but if he doesn't feel the same it might make him feel worse. I have to though I might not get my memories back, and I can't keep go not knowing.' _ Walking up to Luka Yuki touches his arm "Luka." He calls out with a shaky voice.

Luka snapping out of his thoughts at the sound of Yuki's voice, a bit surprised that he didn't notice Yuki walk up to him. He reaches out to Yuki seeing the past in him but stops. "Oh my bel…." Clearing his throat "Yuki did you have a good breakfast?" he asked `_I almost said my beloved Yuki. What is wrong with me? Maybe Tooko is right I should tell everything. What will he say? Will he tell he loved me too? I can't right now, I wouldn't be able to get the words out.' _ He looks into Yuki's golden eyes, `_I can get lost in theses eyes, these eyes that once held my world.' _Looking away from Yuki fearing he might lose control, he wouldn't be able to stop himself this time if he did.

"Breakfast was good thank you." Yuki replies noticing Luka seems sadder than usual he steps closer to Luka and asks "I know I asked you this before, but is everything ok?" worry coming from Yuki's voice he searches Lukas face for any hint to what could be wrong but finds nothing. `_He's hiding it. I know he is.' _

Luka pushes himself off the wall and starts for the car. "I am fine, let's go before you're late for school." He replies in a soft voice with a quick glance over his shoulder at Yuki.

Yuki not wanting to let the subject go a second time, Walks in front of Luka stopping him. "You would tell me if there was something wrong right?" Shacking from head to toe Yuki looks up at Lukas face he reaches a hand up and touches Lukas cheek. "Please Luka. I worry about you and I just want to see you happy."

Luka takes Yuki's hand into his and brings it down `_I can't tell you right now Yuki and I am sorry, but I will tell you everything soon.' _Smiling warmly at Yuki he takes his hand to brush away some hair that had fallen into Yuki's eyes. "I am fine now you're going to be late for school if we don't get going." He walks past Yuki to get to the car.

Yuki still standing there tries to build up the courage to tell Luka how he feels he turns around to the car and stares over at Luka with determination and fear `_I am going to tell him now, I can do this.' _Stepping closer to the car "Luka I….." Yuki freezes `_the words they won't come out, I can't get them out.' _ "I… I…" `_the words, they're stuck in my throat why can't I say it I want to, but I can't.'_

Luka opening up the driver's side door looks up at Yuki, worry coming over him he asks "Yuki is everything okay?"

Yuki giving up for now looks towards Luka "Yea I am fine sorry just thinking about something." He replies as he walks to the car.

* * *

Once back at the mansion from dropping Yuki off at school, Luka and Sodom, now in his human form, walk through the gardens together in silence. Luka stops at a meadow with all kinds of different types of flowers that are the colors of blue, pink, red, purple, and yellow. He stares out into the meadow with tearful eyes. `_This place… Is Yuki's meadow, this is where we used to go to be alone.' _Eye roaming over the meadow searching every flower hoping Yuki would pop up out of now where and hold him in his arms. He walks to the middle not saying a word and stops at the spot where Yuki used to sit, kneeling down and places his hand on the ground he sighs and a tiny smile comes across his face. "This was Yuki's favorite spot." He tells Sodom.

Sodom walks around Luka to get in front of him, worried for his master he kneels down next to him and places his head on his arm. "This is the place master and Yuki used to go. Oh, master please don't be sad, Yuki still loves you I know he does." Sodom says sadly.

Luka not looking away from the spot that Yuki used to be, tears slowly rolling down his face. "Yeah, but does he still love me like he once did?" Voice shaking as he speaks "I know he has forgotten all about me and about us, but is there still a spark left?" Standing up he looks out at the meadow taking in all the memories of the place, of Yuki lying in the sun with the sun shining down on her, the way she used to pick flowers, and hear her name all the birds as they flew by. Wiping away the tears that just won't go away he turns away from Sodom to hide his weakness, to lose himself in his memories once again.

Sodom to afraid to answer watches her master. '_What should I do? Should I tell him how Yuki truly feels? Oh master I am sorry you need to hear it from Yuki.' _Not saying a word he walks up to his master, and puts his arms around him.

Luka snaps out of his trance looks down at Sodom. "I am fine, let's go Sodom." He says with a sad smile. He turns and walks away with his hands in his pockets, not looking back at Sodom or the meadow.

Sodom quickly follows behind him. `_Oh master I know you miss Yuki and I know you are hurting because he has forgotten you. I know you want to be loved by him again. You can't hide it from me no matter how hard you try I know. Just wait a little longer you will have his love again.' "_Is it time to pick up Yuki now master? I really want to see him."

"Yes Sodom. We are going to get Yuki now." Luka replies softly to Sodom without looking at him so he wouldn't see the pain on his face.

"Yay Yuki!" Sodom exclaims with excitement.

No one said a word as Luka drove to the school to pick Yuki up. Luka lost in thought not even paying attention to Sodom who's back in his little fluffy dragon form flying around the back seat all happy and excited to see Yuki. `_Oh Yuki you are my one and only. I will always be by your side to love and protect you, no matter how much it pains me. Even if you don't remember me or love me back, I will always love you my dear sweet Yuki.' _Arriving at that school Luka gets out of the car leaving Sodom hiding in the back seat. He leans against the car with his arms folded in front of him looking all cool and sexy, and waits for Yuki.


	3. Memories of the Past

**Re uploaded. A thanks to my wonderful beta PianoPrincess who edited all my chapters at once for me, I appreciate it very much so thank you again. And a special thanks to gozita444 this is the chapter she started helping me on and I thank you so much. I recommend her fanfic Kingdom of Stars go read it now! Well leave me a review first then go read it haha. I hope everyone enjoys my story and thank you all.**

**Memories of the Past**

The setting sun shines brightly through the car window, warming Luka's face as he drives Yuki home from school. He closes his eyes for a moment. _`Yuki, I love you and even if you don't remember me, or love me back as long as I am by your side I will be ok_.' Opening his eyes to look at Yuki once again seeing Sodom sitting on his shoulder enjoying the breeze coming from the open window and Yuki lost in thought. Worry fills Lukas eyes, "Is everything ok?" He asks with a soft voice. Looking back at the road and still watching him from the corner of his eye.

Yuki looks over at Luka seeing his hair blowing in the wind reminding him of the first time they met. He smiles. "Everything is fine." Yuki replies happily. _`I might not be able to tell you how I truly feel just yet, but I can at least tell you this._' Looking away from Luka and takes a deep breath and lets it out. "I missed you today." He says softly.

Luka not looking away from the road slowly widens his eyes and his heart beats fast. He grips the wheel tighter trying to get himself under control he fights the urge to pull over the car as he silently waits for Yuki to finish.

"I was thinking about you in class, and I started to wonder where you could be at, at that time. I wondered what you could be doing, and I came realized that I am happy to have you with me and I want to stay at your side no matter what happens in the future. As long as I am with you I can handle anything that comes." He finishes, looking back up at Luka seeing the shocked look on his face `_oh no. Did I say too much?_' Yuki quickly looks away. "Never leave me ok?" He whispers.

Luka stares at Yuki with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. The longing to touch him returning, he reaches out to brush the hair from Yuki's face getting him to look back at him again. Luka searches Yuki's golden eyes for any meaning behind his words. _`Yuki could it be that you still love me?'_ Dropping his hand he look back at the road again and smiles. "You don't have to worry Yuki. I will stay by your side for as long as you want me to. I will never leave you." He finally says after a long moment of silence. He closes his eyes. `_You are, too important to me so I will always be by your side.'_ He opens his eyes right as they drive though, the tunnel to the Twilight Mansion.

Tears fill Yuki's eyes as he looks upon Lukas beautiful face and he smiles warmly at Luka. "Thank you Luka." He tells him with joy. _`I am sorry I couldn't tell you what I truly want to say, but it's all I could say for now.' _

Luka pulls into the driveway of the Twilight Mansion taking off his sunglasses he turns towards Yuki and wipes away his tears with his finger. "I am here Yuki, I will never betray you." He says softly with a smile.

Yuki looking into Lukas silver eyes, _`there's some happiness shining through the sadness, did what I say make him happy. I am really glad I got you to smile.'_ Yuki still smiling gets out of the car with Luka and walks over to him and puts his hand on his cheek. "I am really glad to see you smile Luka. It really makes me happy." He tells him.

Looking down at Yuki, Luka presses his cheek into Yuki's hand feeling the warmth of it on his face he closes his eyes. "Yuki" he sighs _`Why do you do this to me, it's taking all of my strength to not kiss you right now.' _Opening his eyes to look back at Yuki he takes his hand from his cheek into his and holds it for a moment.

It starts to get colder out as the clouds move in covering the beautiful sun set. Snow lightly starts to fall on top of Yuki and Luka both of them looking up at the snow Yuki's smile widens "It's snowing." He says joyfully. He looks back at Luka who is still looking up at the snow. With his hair light blowing in the wind and snow falling all around him makes him look like an angel.

Luka looking away from the snow looks back down at Yuki. "Let's go inside. You will catch a cold in this weather." He says softly before turning towards the Mansion, followed closely by Yuki.

* * *

Luka, Yuki, and Sodom, now in his human form, all walk into the dining hall together. Luka turns and brushes a hand across Yuki's face giving him a quick smile before turning to go to his spot in the back of the room. Yuki smiles back at Luka and watch's him walk away longing for him to stay closer sighing he turns away and walks over to take a seat at the table.

Tooko, seeing the display of affection between Luka and Yuki she smiles. `_Aww they are so cute_.' She thinks to herself. "You seem to be in a better mood Yuki. Luka looks happier too." She says slyly trying to get Yuki to talk to talk to her.

Yuki looks over at Tooko with a smile that's been on his face since the car. "Huh-oh, we are just happy to see each other, that's all." He says shyly feeling his cheeks warm. He looks past Tooko to see Tooma bringing out the food.

Tooko still smiling, `_That's good, I am happy for you both. Even though you don't remember anything from your past, love will always find away_.' She turns to Tooma with a smile that hasn't left her face. "Mmmm that smells so yummy Tooma." She says with delight as she smells the air getting lost in the aroma.

"I made Italian again since everyone really liked it the last time I made it. I also made tomato bread and for dessert I have made tempura fried ice cream." He says bringing out a tray of pastas, salads, and breads.

"Can I just skip to dessert please?" Tsukumo asks out loud as he puts a chip in his mouth.

"Tsukumo!" Tooko yells at her brother, turning her head to face him. She glares at him with an evil look in her eyes. "No you may not have dessert first. Tooma-san went through the trouble in making all this yummy food, you will eat it got it."

Tsukumo swallowing the chip in his mouth looks at his sister with sad defeated eyes, knowing there was no way to win against her, closing his eye. "Oh fine" he sighs with a crushed heart he puts another chip in his mouth. _'I really wanted dessert._'

Tooma seeing the bag of chips in Tsukumo's hands walks up to him "What are you eating?" he asks angrily.

"Shrimp chips" Tsukumo replies putting another chip in his mouth. Tooma takes the bag of chips away from him. Tsukumo just glares at him "Uh-oh" _`First dessert now my chips, oh well the chip bag was empty anyway' _

"You will spoil your dinner, and if you don't eat your food you will get not dessert." Tooma says with a smile, looking inside the chip bag and sees that's it is empty. He sighs and walks away to clean up the kitchen.

Yuki and Tooko both start to laugh. "Oh Tsukumo, you are always making Tooma mad at you." Tooko says between giggles.

Tsukumo just smiles at his sister. "What can I say? It's a gift." He says with a laugh and quickly eats his food so he can have his dessert.

"Why are you not eating Shuusei?" Hotsuma asks from across the table while glaring at his partner. Everyone stops what they are doing and looks over at them.

"I am not hungry." Shusei replies softy and smiles over at Hotsuma

Getting angry Hotsuma points a finger at Shusei's plate. "You are never hungry, but you are going to eat or do I have to feed you myself?" Looking away from Shusei, his anger fading away he whispers to his partner. "If you don't eat you will get sick and die, and we are supposed to live together right so please eat."

"Aww Hotsuma" Tooko whispers to herself.

Shusei still smiling, he looks at Hotsuma with soft sad eyes. "Ok for you I will eat." He says taking a bite of his food. "For you I will do anything."

Yuki smiles at Shusei and Hotsuma. `So that must be what love is.' He thinks to himself, looking over towards Luka seeing him watching him. _`I wonder if Luka and I can have a love like Hotsuma and Shusei_.' Looking away from Luka Yuki takes another bite of his food. `_I just have to tell him_.'

* * *

A tired Yuki climbs into bed he looks over to Luka. "Will you stay here tonight?" he asks him, wanting him close.

Luka pulls the covers over Yuki, and sits down on the bed. "I will" he replies with a smile, he looks into Yuki's eyes seeing the past in them. _`Could there be hope? Will I get the chance to hold you again? Will I get to taste your sweet lips once again?'_ Sighing softly he gets up. "Sleep, I will be here when you wake up."

Yuki slowly closes his eyes. "Night my dear Luka" he whispers before sleep takes over.

Sodom in his little dragon form curls up next to Yuki's head and falls asleep with Yuki.

Luka watch's him for a moment then bows his head and smiles. _`You said my dear Luka like you did long ago, there is hope after all._' Turning to walk out onto the balcony he stares up at the moon. _`But when will I get to hold you again? How long will it take for your memories to return?'_ Hearing Yuki moaning in his sleep Luka turns to watch him. `_He must be dreaming, of what though? Will he remember this one? Oh Yuki, my love the things you do to me. I am lost without you_.' Looking back up at the moon one last time then he sits down in a chair to watch the sleeping Yuki.

* * *

Yuki sits up in bed and looks around the room, the cool breeze blowing through the window cools her face.

"You're awake." A voice calls out.

Yuki looks towards the direction of the voice to find the love of her life walking towards her, she smiles happily. "My dear Luka." She says lovingly.

"How did you sleep?" He asks her. Sitting down next to her he kisses her forehead gently.

Yuki smiling at him and nods her reply. She rest her head on Luka's chest and he wraps his arms around her and places his cheek on top of her head, breathing in her sweet sent.

`_How did I get so lucky_?' Yuki wonders.

"My beloved Yuki," Luka whispers, still holding her in his arms not wanting to move.

"Luka I want you to know something."

Luka opens his eyes slightly. "What is it my beloved?"

_~`Is this a memory? Was Luka and past me lovers? Did that love carry over to this life'_~

Yuki hesitant for a moment she pushes herself from Luka so she can see his face. He looks at her lovingly as he waits for her. "My dear Luka always remember no matter what I look like, and no matter what I am born into I will always love you, no matters happens please never forget." Yuki tells him as she places her hand on his cheek, never looking away from his beautiful silver eyes. Hi eyes that have always captivated her, his eyes holding so much love in them whenever he looks upon her. The eyes he shows no one but her. "My dear Luka"

Taking her hand and giving it a gentle kiss before bring it down. He gently grabs her face and moves in to give her a short but passionate kiss pulling back a little he looks into her golden eyes, seeing himself reflecting in them, seeing his whole world, his reason to live. He smiles a warm loving smile at her and says. "Yuki you are my light, my hope, my reason to live. You are everything to me. I love you Yuki and I will always be by your side to love and protect you, no matter what." With that being said he goes in to kiss her, but was too late, Yuki wraps her arms around him, pulling him closer and kisses him long and hard.

Breathing heavily Luka kisses her back tasting her sweet lips a soft moan escapes his lips, "Yuki, my beloved" he whispers as they part. They stare into each other's eyes and in that moment time stops.

Resting her head on Luka's chest once again and closes her eyes. "My darling Luka, can we stay in this moment together for just a little longer?" she whispers

"As long as you wish, my love." He replies.

* * *

Yuki opens his eyes and bolts up to a sitting position. '_Was that a dream?'_

`_No it was a memory_.' Says a voice that sounded like it came from deep within his soul.

`_You're past me aren't you?_' Yuki asks the voice.

`_Yes I am_.' She replies `_you must remember'_ and the voice fades away.

`_So that dream wasn't a dream, but a memory. And that voice in side my soul was past me. Am I starting to remember? I can't remember much about the memory that came to me in a dream only bits and pieces, but hey it's more then all my other dreams I had that I can't remember_.'

Excited he jumps out of bed, scaring Sodom out of his sleep and knocking him to the floor. Shaking himself off Sodom flies up off the floor and stares at Yuki wondering what got him so riled up, he then flies over to Yuki and lands on his shoulder. "Byrup" he says.

"Oh Sodom I am sorry I didn't mean you wake you like that I am just so excited." Yuki exclaims.

"Excited about what?" Luka asks, stepping in from the shadows.

Yuki spins around and sees Luka standing there and smiles as he looks up into his eyes. _`I remember these eyes from my dream._' Smiling up at Luka, "I am excited because, I think I may be getting my memories back." He replies

Luka's eyes growing wider _`What? Has he remembered?_' He wonders

Yuki turning away, he goes to his wardrobe to get a change of clothes. "I had a dream last night and I don't remember it all I only remember shadows of people and a strong feeling of love that's it. I know it was a memory." Yuki says to Luka without turning around.

Luka stares at Yuki in a daze not believing what he is hearing. `_Strong felling of love it sounds like he was dreaming about us from the past. Will he remember the rest? Please let him remember me. I know I will be alright just being next to him, but it's not enough anymore. I want him I need him in my arms again. It's getting harder and harder to control myself as the days go by._' Bringing his arms up to his middle he looks a Yuki with a longing, "I see" is all he could say.

Yuki all dressed now comes up to Luka and places his hand on Luka's chest, seeing the cross he made him. "I need to make you another one now that my powers are growing." He tells him with a smile, he looks up into Luka's eyes. `_Oh good the sadness is gone now, I see hope in its place, hope that I will get my memories back._' "I will remember you Luka and when I do I will be able to tell you what I have been meaning to tell you for a while now." He tells him softly. `_I will be able to tell you that I love you'_

Luka places one hand on top of Yuki's that is still on his chest and hold it there. With the other hand he cups Yuki's cheek and stares into his golden eyes seeing his world in them once again he smiles softly. Using all of his strength he fights the urge to kiss him once again. `_Just a little longer and he will be in my arms once again._' "I am here Yuki. you don't need to rush it they will come."

Yuki not wanting the moment to end, but knowing he has to go to school soon, sighs. Yuki stands on his tippy toes and kisses Luka's cheek before going to leave, Luka grabs Yuki's arm and they stand there for a moment there backs to each other. The kiss on the cheek was enough to send Luka's body into overdrive, Luka clench's his teeth together trying to get himself under control.

"Luka are you ok?" Yuki asks

Luka lets go of Yuki's arm "Yes I am fine, go I will see you at breakfast." He says without turning around.

"Ok. See you there." Yuki says and then leaves.

Luka and Sodom left in the room to process what just happened. Luka brings his hand to the spot were Yuki kissed him, his body shaking with the need for his beloved Yuki. `_Yuki, do you realize what you did to me just now? I wanted to pull you back to me to kiss you so bad.'_ Falling to his knees, _`I need you now I can't take this anymore. I know I said to take your time, but please hurry and remember_.'

Sodom transforms into his human form, he puts his arms around his master for comfort. "Master isn't it great Yuki is starting to remember? Now master can be happy."

Luka pulling himself together and stands up forcing Sodom to let go of him. "Let's go Sodom." He demands and walks out of the room with Sodom.

Yuki sees Luka walk into the dining hall and his heart skips a beat.

_`You must remember our dear Luka'_ Past Yuki calls out from deep in his soul, `_please remember him_.' And the voice fades away again. The dream he had last night comes back to him, and like a wave hitting him hard a rush of memories of past Yuki and Luka fills his head. He cries out in pain, grabbing his head suddenly dizzy he collapses to the floor.

"Yuki!" Everyone cried out at once.

Luka rushes to his side before anyone else, kneeling down he grabs the unconscious Yuki bringing him closer to him. "Yuki" he calls out with worry.

"Someone get the doctor." Tooko yells out to anyone as tears fill her eyes.

Hotsuma, Shusei, and Tachibana rush out to get the doctor leaving everyone else to tend to Yuki.

Tsukumo comes up behind his sister and hugs her. Turning around she leans into her brother and cries. "What happened, Tsukumo? One minute he's fine then the next he's on the ground."

"Don't worry he will be fine. A wave of memories came back to him all at once and his body went into shock that's all, he just needs some rest now. When he wakes up he will be good as new," Tsukumo tells his sister as he strokes her hair and stares down at Luka holding Yuki close to him with worry written all over his face.

Tooko pulls away from Tsukumo and looks at him with tear filled eyes. "Remembering what?" She asks him.

Tsukumo smiles at his dear sister and wipes away her tears. "I don't know, I just felt the wave of memories hit Yuki, but I did see flashes of Luka though. So he might be remembering him." He replies to his sister.

Both Tsukumo and Tooko look down at Yuki lying in Lukas arms. `_Yuki please be ok._ `

Luka pulling Yuki closer to him holds him tight. Luka closes his eyes to hide the tears. _`I am so sorry Yuki'_

Tooko watch's them, tears coming to her eyes once again this time for Luka. The noise from the hall makes her turn to the entrance of the dining hall. Hotsuma, Shusei, Tachibana, Dr. Isuzu, and Takashiro all rush in.

"Where's Yuki?" Dr. Isuzu asks

"Over with Luka." Tsukumo answers "but I think he will be fine once he gets some rest."

"What happened?" Dr. Isuzu asks as he kneels down next to Luka and Yuki so he can take a better look.

Luka glares at him not wanting to let go of Yuki. He stands up with Yuki in his arms. "If Tsukumo says he will be fine and just needs rest then I will take him back to his room. You don't need to look at him, Doctor." He says and walks out with Sodom close behind.

Tsukumo explains to everyone what happened as they watch Luka leave with Yuki... Once he was done telling what happened everyone then agrees that it would be best to wait and let him rest.

Luka places Yuki down in his bed and covers him up. He then sits down next to him. Luka brushes the hair out of Yuki's eyes so he can see his face better. "Yuki, somehow I feel this is my fault, and I am so sorry. This is one of the reasons why I didn't want your memories to return. I didn't want you to suffer. It hurts me to much seeing you suffer and I wanted to protect you from this." Clenching his hands into tight fists as tears start to fall, he closes his eyes tightly to get the tears to stop. "Damn it Yuki please be ok. When you wake up I promise I will tell you everything including how I feel about you, just please be ok." Luka whispers

Luka slowly gets up and Sodom looks up at his master with worried sad eyes. "Will Yuki be ok master?

"I hope so Sodom, I really hope so." Luka replies sadly "For now let him rest ok. You can sleep next to him if you like, but leave him be for now ok." Looking down at Yuki with worried eyes not wanting to leave his side, he decides to sit in the chair he was in last night to watch over Yuki.

"Ok master" Sodom replies with a worried voice before transforming into a little dragon, then flies over to Yuki and curls up next to him and falls asleep.

Luka draws up one knee to his chest and places his arm on his knee so he can rest his head. "Yuki" Luka whispers.

Hours passes by since Yuki passed out, Luka who hasn't moved from his spot finally looks up and over towards Yuki when he hears him move around. Seeing Yuki sit up in bed Luka gets up and rushes over to him "Are you alright?" He asks with worry still in his voice.

Yuki looks to Luka remembering everything that happened earlier this morning and the memories he got back of Luka he jumps out of bed knocking the sleeping Sodom to the floor once again, he leaps into Luka's arms and buries his face in Lukas chest. "My dear Luka I am so sorry that I made you worry." He cries.

Sodom flies up off the floor and glares at Yuki and growls then realizing Yuki is alright changes into a human and rushes to him. "Yay Yuki you're ok."

Luka puts his arms around his beloved Yuki not saying a word he waits on Yuki, happy to have him in his arms again. Looking at Sodom he orders him to leave.

Obeying his master Sodom sadly leaves the room.

Yuki still holding Luka, tears falling down his face he doesn't move. "I remember you, I remember us and all the times we shared together, our love for each other. I still don't remember the others, but I do remember us, and it's my fault you were suffering this whole time. I am so sorry my dear Luka."

Luka pulling away just a little to see his face, he wipes away his tears. "It's all right. It's not your fault." Luka tells him softly as he holds him close.

"But it is by not remembering I caused you pain. Seeing your sad eyes every day and not knowing why, but now I know it's because you loved me and I couldn't remember that which is important to me. I am sorry Luka. My dear sweet Luka" Yuki tells him still crying.

Luka gently holds him tightly, holding him close to him. "It was enough just to have you at my side again. There's no need to cry." He tells him softly to comfort him. "I could never blame you for my suffering, so please don't cry it was never your fault Yuki. I love you."

Finally able to stop the tears from falling Yuki looks up into Lukas eyes seeing the love he has for him in them and smiles. Placing a hand on Lukas cheek, "I can finally tell you that I love you my beloved Luka. I loved you before I got my memories back, but was too afraid to tell you, I tried so many times but I couldn't get the words out, but now I can. I love you so much Luka."

Luka fees the urge to kiss him rise, and not able to take the wait any longer, reaches out with both hands cupping Yuki's face. He leans in and kisses him long and hard and full of passion. Yuki unable to resist him, puts his hands around Lukas waist and kisses him back.

Luka pulls away after a long moment fighting to hold back, he looks at Yuki "After what happened are you ok to do this?" He asks breathlessly, unsure of himself.

Yuki breathing heavily not wanting the kiss to end looks at him with blurry eyes. "Yes I am fine, now kiss me."

Smiling Luka gladly obeys his wishes and kisses him once again. Running his fingers though Yuki's hair as he kisses him tasting his sweet lips, he slowly guides him to the wall as they kiss and gently pushes him up against it. A soft moan escapes Yuki's lips as he hits the wall. Luka worried he might have hurt him pulls away "Are you ok?"

Yuki not answering him grabs the back of Lukas head and pulls him closer to continue kissing him.

Luka letting go of some of his control he places a hand on Yuki's lower back and the other pressed up against the wall for support as he kisses him harder.

Yuki moans breathlessly as he moves one hand down Lukas back to his waist, the taste of his lips driving him crazy he grabs a handful of Lukas hair wanting more of him.

Moving his hand from Yuki's back Luka grabs the back of Yuki's neck breathing heavily he slowly moves his lips from Yuki's and kisses him from his jaw to his neck then his shoulder, tasting every bit as he moves along.

Another moan escapes his lips as he feels Lukas warm lips caress his neck and shoulder, feeling the slightest touch of Lukas fangs run across his skins sends his body into overdrive and he goes weak at the knees. "More" he barely whispers out of breath.

Slowly kissing his way back up Yuki's neck, Luka eagerly does as he's told and giving Yuki what he wants, he makes it up to his mouth and presses his lips to Yuki's. The need for his beloved being too great he loses what control he had left, he moves his hand from the wall placing it around Yuki's waist and presses himself into him. Feeling Yuki's body next to his he lets a moan slip.

Yuki not wanting this to end lets Luka take control over him as they slowly slide to the floor.

Luka on his hands and knees over the top of Yuki his hair falling down in front of him he stares down at Yuki. Yuki laying on the ground his hands now at his side on the floor stares up at Luka both of them trying to catch their breaths and neither one wanting to stop. Luka leans down on his arms and starts to play with Yuki's hair as he continues to look into Yuki's eyes seeing his desire for more he leans in and continues to kiss him passionately.

Yuki moves his hands under Lukas shirt and runs his fingers across his back feeling the warmth of his skin he pulls him closer to feel his body on his and he kisses him back much harder this time.

* * *

Everyone still worried about Yuki, sits in the living room doing their own thing trying to keep their minds off of what happened. Hotsuma shows Shusei how to play some of his video games while Kuroto plays a game of shogi with Senshirou. Tooko sits on the couch with her brother. "I wonder how Yuki's doing. It's been hours since what happened." She says out loud with a worried voice.

"He will be fine, he just needs some rest and when he wakes up I will know and then we can go see him ok. Don't worry dear sister, everything will be fine ok." Tsukumo tells her as he puts a piece of chocolate in his mouth. Catching ahold of Yuki's mind at the same time he starts to choke on the chocolate.

"Are you ok Tsukumo?" Tooko asks patting him on his back.

"Yes I am fine." He says between coughs "Yuki's fine, we are all fine." Clearing his throat and smiles _`Go Yuki'_

"Oh good don't scare me like that Tsukumo." She tells him "Wait did you say Yuki's fine?" She asks him as she stares at him with big wide eyes.

Tsukumo taking a drink of water looks at his sister. "Eh-what? Oh yeah Yuki is fine, just fine." He says with a blush.

"So is he awake?" she asks him eagerly. And everyone stands up at once and walks over to Tsukumo and Tooko so they can hear too.

Tsukumo looks at everyone one by one and stops on Tooko who is giving him the "Well?" look. "Yes he is awake and before you ask no, we can't go see him just yet."

Tooko broken hearted looks at her brother with sad eyes. "Aww why? You said we could go see him when he wakes up. So why Tsukumo?" she asks her brother. Everyone else wanting to know why also wait for him to reply.

"Well, one word nightmares." He says and everyone looks at him confused. Sighing Tsukumo clears his throat still looking at Tooko like he's only talking to her and no one else. "Well you remember that time where Hotsuma and Shusei didn't come out of there room all day because they were you know "playing video games and talking" well my point is Yuki tells Luka he loves him and Luka kisses him and well now they're just happy to be together again." He says to his sister feeling his cheeks warm. "Can I stop thinking about it now?"

Tooko blushes "Oh" she giggles "I am glad their together again that makes me happy." She says with a smile `_I am glad Yuki remembered you Luka now you can be happy once again.'_

Being so worried about Yuki, it took Hotsuma a minute to catch what Tsukumo had said. "Hey wait were you spying on us?" Hotsuma yells at Tsukumo angrily.

Tsukumo turning around to look at Hotsuma "I couldn't help it you guys have loud minds. Yours being the loudest Hotsuma, it's not like I wanted to see that I had nightmares for a week after that." He says calmly back at him. Hotsuma glares at Tsukumo about to say something but Tooko didn't give his the chance.

"Ok enough both of you." She says looking at both of them "Now that we know Yuki is ok, let's leave him alone for now we can always see him later. And besides Luka is there and that's what he needs right now, so let's all do something fun ok." She says as she gets up.

Tsukumo looks around the room and watch's everyone going back to what they were doing before and notices Shusei red face feeling bad he sighs' "I am sorry Shusei I didn't mean to embarrass you. Still friends?" He says softly with a smile.

"Hey wait a minute what about my apology Tsukumo?" Hotsuma yells

"What about it?" Tsukumo asks teasingly he looks over at Hotsuma and smiles.

Knowing he's being teased Hotsuma makes his hands into fist "Don't I get an apology too?" he says angrily.

"Oh yea I am sorry too Hotsuma." Tsukumo replies jokingly and laughs.

Shusei starts laughing "Its ok Tsukumo. It looks like Hotsuma is more embarrassed than me." Shusei says with a smile. Hotsuma glares at Shusei before turning around to go back to his video game. Tsukumo smiles and nods he gets up and walks over to his sister.


	4. Our Night of Fun

**Re uploaded, To PianoPrincess thank you for agreeing to be my beta it helps really. To gozita444 thank you for all of your help with my story you have been so wonderful. To everyone who reads this thank you for all your support and i hope you all keep reading and enjoying my story. Please leave me your review telling me what you think please I would appreciate it so much.**

**Our Night of Fun**

In the living room of the Twilight Mansion Tsukumo, Tooko, Hotsuma, Shusei, Kuroto, and Senshirou are all hanging out together enjoying one another's company, as they wait for Yuki to come out. All of them were relieved that Yuki is doing better, and happy that he's finally starting to get his memories back.

Hotsuma is trying to show Shusei how to play Final Fantasy VII, with little success. It's not that he didn't know how to play it, though he just wasn't telling Hotsuma that. "No, no use Tifa's punching move to finish him off. You want to save Cloud's ultimate move for a boss. Ok, now collect the matira and save it for later." Hotsuma tells him.

"Ok, I got it now. What if I do this?" Shusei says with a smile as he does something in the game that upsets Hotsuma.

"No don't do that!" Hotsuma say loudly to him but it was too late. "Ahh damn it Shusei now you messed up my game." He takes the controller from his partner and looks at him. "Do you know how long it took me to get to this point? Now it's going to take forever to fix. Thanks a lot." He says with an annoyed voice and goes back to his game.

Smiling Shusei sits back in his seat to watch his partner. "Sorry Hotsuma I didn't mean to." He says with a laugh.

Snapping his attention back to Shusei, Hotsuma stares at him for a moment, "You did that on purpose didn't you?" he asks Shuusei, his face going red.

Laughing harder now, Shusei replies "Oh no. I would never do something like that to you."

"You're an ass, Shusei" Hotsuma says as he tries to hide his smile. He could never get mad at his partner. "Well you're going to help me fix it."

Kuroto who is trying to play a game of shogi with Senshirou starts to get annoyed with the yelling "Could you keep it down over there Hotsuma? I am trying to concentrate." He yells from the back corner of the living room while staring down Hotsuma. "You are always so loud and obnoxious. It's so annoying." He tells him as he moves a piece on the game board.

Hotsuma turns to look at Kuroto "You want to come over here and say that to my face, Kuroto?" He yells back at him "So I am obnoxious, huh?"

"Yes. You are also a loud, annoying idiot." Kuroto throws back at him and moves another piece.

Hotsuma goes to get up but Shusei stops him "You're such a hothead Hotsuma" he says with a laugh. "You know he's only trying to get you upset, come sit back down and let's play some more of your video games."

Hotsuma sits back down and glances over at Kuroto seeing him looking at him with a smile on his face. Hotsuma feels his face heat up "Tch. jackass" he says under his breath and goes back to his games.

Senshirou looking from Kuroto to Hotsuma and then back to Kuroto and starts to laugh "You two are always butting heads together, it's so cute Kuropii." He says as he smiles at his partner.

With his cheeks turning red Kuroto clenches his teeth together and looks over at his partner. "Stop calling me that; it's embarrassing." He yells at him

Senshirou just smiles "Awww, but your so cute when your embarrassed." He tells him as he makes his move in the game.

"I am not cute." Kuroto says under his breath. Seeing the move Senshirou made surprised him. "Wow good move, but don't think you can win just with that." He tells him and moves another piece "So when do you think Reiga will make his move against us?"

Senshirou makes another move on the game board. "I don't know I hope it's not anytime soon." He replies

Kuroto moves a piece to block the move Senshirou made `_huh, he's getting better at this game I see.' _"I hope so too." He says half to himself "I still want to kill Cadenza but not for revenge anymore, and not alone anymore either." He says as he looks over at his partner seeing him stop in mid move and looking up at him and slowly widens his eyes. "I don't want to be alone anymore I want you there to fight by my side." He tells him as he looks away feeling his cheeks get warmer.

Surprised Senshirou hesitates to make his move not really knowing what to say, he just looks at him for a moment. "Y-you really mean that?" he asks as he puts his piece down.

Cheeks red now Kuroto looks back at Senshirou "Yeah I do since I am stuck with you anyway." He says embarrassed as he makes another move in the game by moving his rook. _`Ha I got him now' _

Smirking at the move Kuroto made Senshirou picks up his bishop and moves against him "check" he declares.

"Huh how did you…." Kuroto trails off staring at the board in shock `_How… How did I miss that?' _

"What's the matter Kuropii, did I do something to shock the pro player?" Senshirou says teasingly

Kuroto shoots an evil glare at Senshirou and picking up his lance at the same time, he holds it on top of his index finger with his middle finger. "I said to stop calling me that." He says as he puts his piece down and captures his bishop.

Just what Senshirou was expecting from Kuroto, "ha" he makes his last move "Checkmate" he declares. Sitting back in his seat with a smile feeling proud of himself, he crosses his arms in front of him "I finally beat the pro."

"What the hell Senshirou?" Kuroto yells looking from the game board to his partner and back down to the board again, not believing what just happened. "How did you do that?" `_More importantly how did I miss that?' _"You know what I take it all back. I can kill Cadenza on my own." He states with a red face.

Laughing now Senshirou leans forward on the table "You're so cute when you lose Kuropii." He teases

Looking back up at his partner Kuroto now realizing how he did it squint's his eyes at him. "So that's how you won huh? Didn't I say to stop calling me that?" he says as he starts to smile "Ok good game you beat me for once, but I bet you, you can't beat me a second time."

"Oh is that a challenge? Well let's go then you want a rematch?" Senshirou says as he sits back in his seat again, never looking away from Kuroto. "You are a sore loser, you know."

"I am not" Kuroto says loudly

Senshirou starts to laugh again "You're cute Kuropii" he jokes

Kuroto brings his hands into fists "Shut up! I said to… Oh never mind, let's play again." He says loudly

"Now look who's being loud and obnoxious Kuroto." Hotsuma yells at him

As Hotsuma and Kuroto yell at each other Tooko laughs as she watch's all of them. "This is nice." She says to Tsukumo, both of them sitting on the couch relaxing.

"Yeah, it is" Tsukumo replies as he takes a bite of ice cream, he looks around the room and smiles "How long this will last we don't know, but let's enjoy it while we can. I know even one here is so far even with the yelling they are all enjoying themselves."

You are so right dear brother." Tooko says with a smile "Hey I wonder how Yuki and Luka are doing it's been hours since Yuki woke up and they didn't come out for dinner."

Tsukumo taking another bite of his ice cream he looks over at his sister. `_She's going to make me think about them, isn't she? And thinking about them leads to concentrating on them which leads to…' _at that moment he hears Yuki and Luka and he almost spits out his ice cream. `_Damn I thought too hard. Thanks a lot, Tooko.' _"They are also enjoying themselves." He replies with a blush _`Ok that was a bit more than I want to hear, but good for you Yuki and Luka.'_

Tooko smiles knowingly `_I knew you would get your happiness back Luka, I am really happy for the both of you.' _"Well that's good I am happy for them both they deserve it, now let us do something fun." She says as she gets up "I know how about we dance." She says to her brother as she holds out her hand for him. Seeing the look on his face she frowns. "Won't you come dance with me dear brother? We haven't danced together in a long time so pleeeease!" giving her brother the puppy dog face.

"Do I have a choice?" Tsukumo asks as he finishes his ice cream.

"Nope" Tooko says cheerfully

Smiling Tsukumo takes her hand and gets up "Oh I guess since you asked me so nicely I will dance with you dear sister." He tells her as they walk over to the CD player.

Tooko smiles back at her brother "Yay now help me pick out a song." She says as she goes though the cd's with Tsukumo. "Oh by the way did you hear our school is having a dance this Saturday and I think we all should go, because I have a feeling it might be the last time we all get to do something fun together and I want to do what we can when we can. Who knows when Reiga will make his move against us so I want to go and I want you to come with me as my date dear brother." She says, picking out a cd and puts it in the CD player and before she got the chance to push play Hotsuma looks over at her.

"I am not going to a stupid dance." Hotsuma exclaims a bit annoyed that Tooko said everyone.

"Oh yes you are. Shusei already told me he will go so you have to go and besides I bet if Yuki went all of you would go anyway. So deal with it you're going." Tooko snaps and stares at him.

"Uggh fine, but I'm not dancing." Hotsuma says and turns back to his game.

Tooko smiles over at Hotsuma "Good" she says and she pushes play. The song _Inishie_ by Rayflower starts to play. At that moment Tsukumo grabs Tooko by the hand and pulls, spinning her to him, now with his arms wrapped around her he looks deep into her eyes. "I am glad to have you by my side dear sister." He whispers with a smile.

Returning the smile Tooko whispers back. "And I am glad to have you dear brother.

"Damn it!" Hotsuma yells from across the room making Tooko and Tsukumo look over at him. "Now we have to do that whole level all over again because someone forgot to save it, not mentioning any names." He says loudly as he looks over at Shusei.

"Hey now don't blame me because you died." Shusei says with a smile.

Both Tooko and Tsukumo start's laughing at them.

"What's so funny?" Hotsuma asks as he glances over at them.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Tooko replies back still laughing.

Tsukumo smiles warmly at his sister who is still wrapped up in his arms he pulls on her hand to spin her back out and both of them laugh together as they continue to dance.

From the entrance of the living room Takashiro, Tooma, Tachibana, and Dr. Isuzu are standing there watching everyone having a good time.

"Well they sure are enjoying themselves." Tachibana tells them with a smile on his face. "I am glad they all have been on edge lately they needed this time to unwind."

Dr. Isuzu nods his agreement at Tachibana "And with what happened with Yuki earlier today it's good for them to smile like this."

"How is our lovely princess doing anyway?" Tachibana asks him.

"He seems to be doing better now. And now that he's getting his memories back Luka has been spending time with him since he woke up." Dr. Isuzu replies while looking over at him.

Takashiro leans up against the wall bowing his head he closes his eyes and folds his arms in front of him. "This time of peace won't last long, Reiga will be coming for Yuki eventually and we need to prepare for it soon." Takashiro tells them.

"Aw boss you're such a party pooper." Tachibana exclaims as he looks over at him, then looking back at everyone. "But you are right we do have to prepare, not to night though boss let them have they're fun."

"Let's go." Takashiro demands as he pushes himself off the wall and turns to leave with the others following close behind him.

"It looks like they could use some tasty treats. I think I'm going to make some for them." Tooma says with a bright smile. `_I know Tsukumo and Kuroto will be really happy to have something sweet.' _Laughing to himself he turns to leave for the kitchen then stops to look at the doctor. "Did you eat your dinner that I brought to you doctor?"

"Eh" goes Dr. Isuzu

"You didn't, did you?" Tooma yells at him "Gahh why do I even bother with you?" He says as he throws up his hands in the air and walks off to the kitchen.

Dr. Isuzu sighs as he watch's Tooma disappears around the corner. "Say does anyone know when Luka will come out?"

"Probably not for a while now that Yuki remembers him. They have a lot to talk about amongst other things they can do." Tachibana answers him with a mischievous smile `_Maybe, I should go check on them just to see how they are doing.' He _looks over at the doctor "Why do you ask?"

"There just something's I want to talk to him about is all." Dr. Isuzu replies with an evil look in his eye.

Still smiling Tachibana looks away from the doctor. "About what may I ask?" he asks knowing full well that he doesn't just want to talk.

"Oh it's nothing important I just want to talk about something." Dr. Isuzu replies with an evil grin.

"Right" Tachibana says knowingly as he looks back over at the doctor "You know what I think? I think you just want to torture him some more." He says with a laugh.

"I do not!" Declares Dr. Isuzu

Tachibana laughs harder at the doctors reaction "Ok you're right, you just want to use him for you research, am I wrong?" he says seeing the look on the doctors face, he got his answer, and he looks ahead again. "You know he will rip your fingers off one by one and feed them to Sodom. Wait, no sorry, I'm wrong. That's not Luka's style. He'll just kill you in one move if you go near him with stuff like that. I'm just saying, but hey, it's your funeral."

The doctor smile widens "I like a challenge." He says with a mad scientist look in his eye and rubs his hands together.

Shaking his head Tachibana brings his hand to his forehead "He's a dead man." He sighs and shrugs his shoulders "Well, I did warn him." He looks over at the doctor seeing him in his own little world, and sighs' again, then he looks over at Takashiro about to say something but was stopped by Takashiro.

"I am going to be leaving soon." Takashiro tells them without looking at them. "I am going to start the ritual of prophecy again. Please tell everyone in the morning." He says while lost in his thoughts. `_I will stop you Reiga. This time it ends.'_


	5. Finally Together Again

**Ha another re uploaded chapter all edited thanks to my beta reader PianoPrincess who has been amazing to edited my work, thank you. And thank you gozita444 you are so amazing i love all of your help. Everyone go to gozita444 channel on youtube (same name) and check out her videos theres one there that she made for my story called Luka and Yuki Taking Over Me check out that one leave her a comment and while your there check out the rest. Please everyone read, enjoy and leave me your reviews please and thank you!**

**Finally Together Again**

The cool evening breeze blowing through the open balcony moves through Luka's hair as he lies on his back in Yuki's bed, with him asleep on his bare chest. Luka rests his head on his right arm and wraps the other around Yuki. He stares up at the ceiling, recovering from the hours of making love to his beloved. He closes his eyes feeling the sweat run down his hot tired body that still tingles from the adrenaline that is slowly leaving his body. He breaths in deeply to slow his rapidly beating heart, "Yuki" he sighs happily, caressing Yuki's skin, moving his hand up to Yuki's hair, he starts to play with it, feeling the softness of it through his fingers. He moves his body slightly to place his cheek on top of his beloved's head and wraps his right arm around him and holds him close, still playing with his hair. He slowly breaths in Yuki's sweet scent and he sighs happily once again. `_My beloved Yuki now that I have you in my arms once again I am never letting go. You are the one and only thing that I hold dear to my heart, you are my beloved Yuki and always will be. I will love you for all eternity no matter what you look like, my dearly beloved Yuki._' Feeling at ease he slowly drifts off to sleep with his beloved in his arms.

Hours pass as they sleep together in each other's arms. Yuki finally stirs from his sleep. Opening his eyes, he looks around _`it's still dark out_.' He thinks to himself then he looks over next to him and sees his dear Luka sleeping peacefully. `_This is the second time I have seen him sleep. He must be at ease right now.'_ He props himself up on his arm to get a better look at his dear Luka, his eyes roaming over Luka's perfect pale white body. Wanting to reach out to touch him, he moves his hand up Luka's stomach feeling, his tight abs and he holds his breath as he slowly slides his hand upwards to his chest feeling his muscles. He slowly lets out his breath as he moves his hand down slightly and stops at his heart feeling it beating beneath his hand. He bites his lower lip as looks up to Lukas sweet face and watches him sleep. Seeing him more at peace now than ever before, a smile comes across Yuki's face. `_He looks so much happier now, good I am glad. I am glad I was able to take away your pain and sadness. I am glad I was able to remember you, and tell you that I love you. You are my precious love my dear Luka_.' Looking away and down he sees the brand zess on his arm and glances up to the still sleeping Luka then back down at his arm. Yuki picks up his hand off Lukas chest and places it on his brand. Running his fingers along the red double X's feeling where it burned into his flesh wondering how painful it must have been and tears start to form he closes his eyes in protest. "You have gone through so much haven't you? So much that I don't even know, and it pains me to know that you suffered." He says out loud to himself. Feeling a soft hand on his he opens his eyes and the tears he was holding back slowly roll down his face. He sees Lukas beautifully captivating silver eyes staring up at him. "Luka" he says

"Yuki it's all right my love" Luka says softly while he moves his hand from Yuki's so he can softly wipe away his tears then brings it back down to Yuki's hand that is still touching the brand on his arm and holds it there. "None of this matters now." He says talking about his brand and what happened before he met Yuki. "Because I was able to forget all the years of pain and suffering, I couldn't think of anything else but you. You are the only thing that has ever mattered to me. Where you go, I will follow." He says gently. Letting go of Yuki's hand, he brings his up, putting the tips of his fingers through his hair as he caresses his face. Staring deep into his golden eyes he goes on to say "You are the only one that can make me happy just by seeing your smiling face because of that nothing else matters."

Eyes wide Yuki stares down into Luka's eyes seeing the happiness that is inside them. He also sees the love Luka has for him and hearing Lukas say those things overwhelms him with joy and more tears start to fall from his eyes once again. _`It feels like my heart is going to burst out of my chest_.' Not knowing what to do, he falls into Lukas and cries "Oh my dear Luka."

Luka puts his arms around him and holds him close as he strokes his hair "D-did I say something wrong?" he asks confused by what just happened he wonders why Yuki is crying. `_My beloved Yuki was it something I said?'_

"No you didn't say anything wrong." Yuki replies as he cries into Lukas bare chest. "I am not crying because I am sad I am crying because I am happy. What you said, your words, they made me so happy. I didn't know what to say and I couldn't do anything else but to cry." He tells him as he sits up to look down at his dear Luka now able to stop the tears he smiles a warm happy smile at him. "I love you my dear Luka."

Hearing Yuki say those three words Luka almost forgets to breath and seeing his beloved Yuki's smile his heart skips a beat. Not able or willing to look away from his beloved he props himself up on his elbow and with his right hand he puts his fingers through hair so he can grab the back of his neck and pulls him closer, giving him a soft and gentle kiss. Luka slowly and passionately moves his lips over Yuki's as he gently work his mouth open with his and slips his tongue in getting a taste before pulling it back out. After a long moment Luka finally pulls away and looks into his eyes seeing his whole world back in them he smiles brightly. "My beloved, I am happy to see you, your smile gives light to my world that once was dark. So please always smile for me." He says softly as he funs the back of his hand across his cheek.

Still smiling Yuki lies down and cuddles up next to Luka and rest his head on Luka's bare chest again and Luka puts his arms around him. "Thank you my dear Luka." Yuki says happily as he runs hand across his Abe's and traces them with his fingers "It's funny I was also going to say to tell you that it makes me happy to see you smile and that I always want to see your smile. I guess we want the same things." He laughs

Holding Yuki close to him Luka starts to run his fingers through his hair "I guess we do." He says with a smile "It feels good having you close to me like this I missed having you in my arms." Breathing in deeply and slowly lets it out. `_Finally after so long, I have you in my arms again. Now I feel like crying_.' A tear rolls down Luka's cheek he lets it fall and sigh' "I love you my beloved Yuki." He whispers gently and closes his eyes.

Yuki breathing in Luka's sweet scent `_he really does smell good._' Still smiling he closes his eyes "I love you too my dear Luka." He whispers back as they both fall asleep together.

Day breaks and the warm autumn sun shines through the open balcony warming Luka's face. Opening his eyes he looks down at his beloved Yuki seeing him sleeping peacefully in his arms and smiles. `_He hasn't moved at all, not even to turn in his sleep_.' Sighing happily he looks up at the ceiling as he plays with Yuki's hair. _`Good I am glad he's usually so restless when he sleeps I am happy he slept in peace for once._' Feeling Yuki's body moving against him he looks down again to see starting to wake up "Your awake, how did you sleep?" he asks lovingly as he continues to softly stroke and run his fingers through Yuki's hair.

Breathing in deeply Yuki stretches his body once done he breaths and highs' happily "I don't want to get up if that answers your question." He replies

Luka laughs as he gently lifts Yuki up off of him fighting the urge to pull him back down and hold him in this moment forever. Luka sits up and looks deep into Yuki's eyes "My beloved Yuki." He says with a happy smile as he runs a hand across Yuki's cheek and putting his fingers in his hair he leans in and gives him a soft kiss on the lips and pulls away. He looks back into Yuki's eyes. "As much as I want to keep you here all to myself I can't. There are other people that are important to you and they all want to see too. I kept you here in my arms all to myself for a whole day already. Truth is I want you all to myself but I know that you wouldn't be happy if you didn't get to be with all the people that are important to you. And I want your happiness more than anything." Turning away he starts to get up when Yuki grabs his hand making him stop he turns back around to look back.

"I want your happiness too Luka." Yuki says with a happy smile as he looks over at him.

Luka turning full back around and smiles at his beloved. "As long as I am with you and see you smile I will always be happy." He tells him as he runs his hand through his hair.

Yuki laughs happily "You must like my hair, your always playing with it." He says as he brings his hand up and places it on Lukas cheek.

Luka presses his cheek into Yuki's hand and closes his eyes. "I do. I like how soft it is." He replies happily then he opens his eyes and lifts his head up and looks over at him worried that he might be something wrong he moves his hand from Yuki's hair. "Ah I can stop if you don't like it."

Yuki grabs his hand and pulls it back to him "No, no I like it, it relaxes me. It's just something I noticed you like to do and it's also one of the things I love about you." He tells him as he looks into his silver eyes and smiles `I am glad to see his eyes are no longer sad.'

Luka putting his hand back in Yuki's hair for a quick moment and smiles "Good" he turns to get up then briefly stops and he looks back over his shoulder. "Get dressed everyone's waiting to see you. And don't worry once you got to spend time with everyone I will steal you away again." He says with a devilish smile.

Yuki smiles up at his dear Luka seeing him and his naked body get up and walk over to get his clothes that are on the floor by the wall. Sighing Yuki gets out of bed to get dressed. He walks over to his wardrobe to get a change of clothes he looks back over to Luka seeing him putting his pants on and smiles as he remembers last night and his heart starts to race. He quickly gets dressed and walks over to Luka now putting on his shirt "Luka" Yuki calls out.

Buttoning up his shirt Luka looks over to Yuki and watch's him walking towards him. "Is everything all right my love?" he asks with a concerned voice.

"Yea everything is fine I just wanted to tell you that last night was amazing, you're amazing and Thank you my dear Luka." He says lovingly as he reaches up on his tippy toes and wraps his arms around Lukas neck and pulls him closer, he kisses him long and hard.

Luka wraps his arms around his beloved holding him tightly close to him he kisses him back enjoying the taste of his sweet lips. After a long moment Luka forces himself to pull away breathing heavily he looks down at his beloved "Ok enough" he says trying to catch his breath "If we do that much longer I won't be able to control myself and I will keep you here with me for another day maybe longer." He tells him as he smiles warmly at him. Luka runs his hand across Yuki's cheek "Come everyone is waiting to see you."

At that moment Sodom burst through the door. "Yuki, Yuki you're ok." He says excitedly as he runs up to him and gives him a big hug. "I was so worried about you, Yuki. I am so happy that you're ok. And master you are happy now too, yay master."

Laughing Yuki looks down at Sodom "Hey Sodom it's good to see you and I am sorry you didn't get to sleep in here last night. He says as he returns the hug.

Luka smiling at both of them "Shall we go?" He says

"Yeah let's go see everyone." Yuki says with a smile of pure joy `_I swear I will never forget the night we spent in each other's arms my dear Luka._' And the all walk out together.

"Sodom, where did you sleep last night?" Yuki asks as he walks close to Luka.

"Outside in the hall, I stayed in the hall since master ordered me to leave." Sodom replies as he walks near Yuki his arms wrapped around him.

"You were there the whole time Sodom?" Yuki asks with a shocked voice.

"Yea I was really worried about you and I didn't want to go too far in case you came out so Sodom stayed close to Yuki." Sodom replies with a smile "But Yuki is all better now and master is happy again so everything is ok now because of Yuki. I love you Yuki." He says as he rubs his cheek against Yuki's arm smiling happily.

All Yuki could do laugh at how cute Sodom was being. "You're a good boy Sodom thank you for watching over me." He says with a smile and pets Sodom on the top of the head. He then looks up at his dear Luka seeing him smiling at him his heart starts to race. Feeling light headed he puts his arm through Lukas and rest his head on his arm as they walk down the hall towards the dining hall and Yuki sighs happily.

When they arrive at the dining hall noticing that the food was served they realize they got there a little late. Yuki lifts his head up off of Lukas arm when he sees everyone's smiling faces waiting for him. "Good morning everyone," he says with a smile.

Luka walks around to the front of Yuki and puts a hand on his face and looks into his golden eyes for a moment giving him a loving smile before turning to go to his spot in the corner.

Tooko smile as she watches Yuki and Luka `_Aw they are so cute together. I am so happy for you guys.'_ And being the first one out of everyone goes up to Yuki and throws her arms around him and hugs him tightly. "Oh Yuki I am so happy that you are ok, we were all so worried." She says with joy as she pulls out of the hug Tooko looks at him with a smile as bright as the sun. "Now you're starting to get your memories back that's great I am happy for you and Luka."

"Thank you Tooko" Yuki says with a smile as bright as hers.

Hotsuma walks up to Yuki "Idiot don't you ever make us worry like that again, got it." He says with a tough voice trying to hide his true feelings when his face shows how happy he is to see him and he puts a hand on Yuki's shoulder "I am glad to see you doing ok." He whispers and walks away.

Yuki stares at Hotsuma as he walks away "Thank you Hotsuma." He says with the same bright happy he had when he walked into the room.

"Yuki" Tsukumo calls out with a smile as he walks up to him and gives him a hug. "I am glad you're ok and getting your memories back." He says happily with a smile just as bright as his sister. "I am also really happy for you and Luka. You both deserve to be happy." He pulls away and steps back.

"Thank you Tsukumo" He says feeling so happy he could cry.

As everyone goes up to Yuki one by one Tooko walks over to Luka who is watching Yuki from the corner with a longing. "Luka" she calls to him making him turn away from his beloved to look at her. She gives him a warm happy smile "I am happy for you Luka, I am really glad you got your happiness back you deserve it." She says happily.

Looking at her for a moment then he smiles back at her as he turns to watch Yuki some more. "Thank you Tooko." He says to her

Shocked Tooko looks at Luka with wide eyes `_Did he just smile for me and he thanked me. He's never done any of that before. Is this the same Luka? It's like he's done a complete 180._' She thinks to herself as she looks over to Yuki then back to Luka `_I knew Yuki had an effect on him but I didn't think it was going to be this major when he got his memories. Well that's good it makes me happy seeing him like this.'_ Smiling once again "Your welcome Luka" she says as she walks away. She gets to the table right as Yuki sits down.

At that moment Tachibana comes into the room. Seeing Yuki as he walks in, he gets all excited. He rushes towards him with his arms in the air "Ah the princess has returned and she is finally starts to awaken." He says loudly.

And like a flash Luka gets out of the corner and rushes over to Yuki getting there at the same time as Tachibana. He grabs Yuki's chair with Yuki in it and pulls him towards him and out of the way, causing Tachibana to fall flat on his face. It was all done in a blink of an eye.

And everyone watches what's going not in the least bit surprised "He's like a cat possessive over his toys." Tooko says with a laugh.

"Aw, still being selfish and keeping the princess all to yourself I see huh Luka?" Tachibana teases with a mouthful of carpet.

Luka kneeling be Yuki glares at Tachibana with his teeth clenched showing his fangs and his arm protectively around Yuki.

"Oh Luka, why are you so mean to me?" Tachibana says as he fix's his hat that surprisingly stayed on.

"If you have something to say, you better say it quick if you don't want me to hurt you." Luka growls at him.

"Oh you're always so serious with your threats Luka." Tachibana says with a sigh "Fine, fine Takashiro wanted to tell everyone that he's going to be gone for a few days to prepare for the ritual of prophecy." He announces to everyone. "Oh and by the way Luka the doctor is looking for you, just thought you should know." He tells Luka before walking away.

Luka looks over to his beloved Yuki with concerned eyes, he brings up his hand and cups it to Yuki's cheek the tips of his fingers in his hair. "Are you all right my love?" he asks lovingly afraid he was to rough and might have hurt him.

A bit surprised Yuki looks over at his dear Luka and gives him a warm comforting smile "I am fine" he says with a soft voice. "What was that about? You did the same thing when I first arrived." He asks as he gets up to move his chair back.

Luka stands up "I will tell you about it some other time." He promises and walks over to the table with Yuki and sits down next to him. Everyone just looked at him with shocked wide eyes. Luka notices the looks everyone was giving him and a confused look comes to his face. "W-what is this weird?" he asks everyone feeling unsure of himself. "This is weird isn't it? I am just going to go back over there." He says as he gets up to leave.

Yuki grabs his hand and looks up at him and Luka looks back at him. "Please would you sit with me?" he asks him with a happy smile.

"All right" Luka replies as he sits back down next to his beloved and giving him a loving smile.

Tooko just starts to laugh "It's not weird Luka we are just not used to seeing you sit at the table is all." She tells him with a smile. She looks over at Yuki "So Yuki, there's going to be a school dance on Saturday you and Luka should go." She tells him brightly.

"Sure I would love to, but I don't know how to dance." Yuki replies

"That's ok Tsukumo and I can teach you." Tooko says happily.

"Ok sounds good" Yuki says and smiles at her then looks over at Luka "What do you say Luka would you like to go with me?"

Luka looks over at Yuki a bit confused "What's a dance?" he asks him and everyone starts to laugh Luka looks around at everyone "What?"

Yuki giggles "A dance is where people go to and moves around to music." He replies

"You move around to music? Humans have such strange customs." Luka says as he looks back over to Yuki.

Yuki laughs again "That might be so but will you still go with me?" he asks.

Still looking at Yuki he gives him a warm loving smile "All right if you want me to go then I will go." He tells him.

As everyone enjoys there food happily they talk amongst themselves, then Tsukumo looks to everyone "So I have some exciting news." He tells everyone

"What's that dear brother?" Tooko asks as she takes a bite of her food.

"I overheard that the other two are going to be arriving here tomorrow night." Tsukumo replies with a happy smile.

"Tch" goes Luka as he crosses his arms and looks away from everyone with a frown. `_Great there showing up. If he has anything to say he better say it to me first.'_

Tooko looks over at her brother with excitement in her eyes. "Oh really they are that's just so awesome, and just in time for the school dance too." She says joyfully "We will have just enough time to go shopping for dresses too. Yay girls day out, it's going to be so much fun."

"Tch" goes Hotsuma through clenched teeth. "You want to bring that sleazy perverted jackass to a high school dance?" he says with an annoyed smile "That's like taking Tsukumo and Kuroto to a candy store."

"Hey don't bring me into this jackass." Kuroto yells at him from across the table.

"Shut up idiot I was just making a comparison nothing more, you're such an annoying brat." Hotsuma yells back as he starts to get mad.

"Why must you guys always fight?" Tooko asks interrupting them.

"Humph" goes both of them at the same time. Hotsuma crosses his arms and looks over to Tooko. And Kuroto finishes his food.

Sighing Tooko looks at Hotsuma and smiles "I think it would be fun and I am happy that there's going to be another girl around here. She and I can go shopping besides I see no problem with them going to the school dance." Tooko says excitedly.

"I see about 25 problems." Hotsuma says with a laugh and looking over at Shusei "That's about how many girls are going to the dance right?"

"Don't bring me into this Hotsuma I don't have a problem with them." Shusei says with a Laugh

"Hotsuma you better be nice when they get here." Tooko demands of him

"I will if he does." Hotsuma replies with an annoyed voice.

Ignoring him Tooko goes back to her food and talks with her brother about them being here tomorrow night.

As Yuki listens to everyone talk, he looks over to Luka and sees the look on his face. "Is everything ok my dear Luka?" He asks him with a worried voice as he reaches out and softly touch's his hand.

Luka gently grabs Yuki's hand and puts his fingers though his as he turns in his seat and faces him to look into his eyes and smiles. "Everything is fine my love." He says softly feeling like he needs some air he stands up still holding Yuki's hand. "Come take a walk with me." He softly demands with a smile as he gives Yuki's arm a gentle tug.

Yuki smiles up at his dear Luka "I would love to take a walk with you." He says happily and Luka gently pulls him out of his seat and they start to walk out.

Tooko looks up at the both of them and smiles "Aw you two leaving already?" she asks happily

Yuki stops Luka for a moment and looks over at Tooko with a smile "Just for a little bit I will see you all later on today ok." He says as he waves at everyone and walks out with Luka. Sodom now in his little dragon form flies close behind them.

"What about school?" Tooko yells out to them but it was too late they were already gone.


	6. The Meadow

**Another re uploaded chapter, thank you PianoPrincess for editing my chapter once again^^ Please everyone check out her fics also she has a funny one called Yuki's new Tattoo it's great I swear, I loved it. gozita444 you are so amazing have i ever told you that thank you for all of you help thus far. Please everyone again leave me your reviews and tell me what you think of my story, I really love your feed back and it helps greatly to know what everyone thinks, and please dont be afraid to give me your criticism, I can take it, and if you have any suggestions please let me know those too. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

**The Meadow**

Outside in the courtyard Luka and Yuki walk hand in hand enjoying the cool autumn morning air. Yuki with Sodom perched happily on his shoulder looks up at the sky with a happy smile. "It's a nice day out today." He says as he looks back out towards the courtyard. "Hey didn't it snow yesterday?" he asks as he looks around and seeing that there was no snow on the ground.

Luka smiling happily down at Yuki and lets out a small laugh "It snowed the day before yesterday if that's what you mean. Remember I kept you all to myself yesterday." He says to him and then looks ahead as he guides Yuki through the courtyard to the gardens.

The memory of yesterday still fresh in his mind Yuki blushes and looks up at Luka with a smile "Oh yea it really was a day huh?" he says with a happy laugh and looks back down in front of him. He sees all the beautiful flowers all around him and then he sees the stone path they are walking on. '_I recognize this path'_ he thinks to himself "Luka where are we going?" he asks and looks back up at him.

"You'll see." Luka replies with a happy smile as they walk passed a big cherry blossom tree.

At that moment Yuki trips over a large stone in the path "Whoa" he goes as he starts to fall. Sodom flies up off his shoulder and looks down at Yuki with worried eyes.

"Yuki!" Luka calls as he tightly holds onto Yuki's hand and reaches out with the other to catch him. Holding him up Luka looks at him with a concerned expression on his face. "Are you all right?"

Yuki smiles up at Luka "Yea I am fine, thank you for catching me Luka." He says with a comforting voice and takes a step towards him. Feeling a sharp pain run though his foot he sits down. "Ow, Ow, my foot." He says and scrunches up his face.

"You never change." Luka says with a small laugh as he bends down and picks Yuki up into his arms "How about I carry you the rest of the way." He says as he holds him close and smiles a loving smile down at Yuki. He starts back down the path towards their destination once again, with Sodom flying close behind them.

Yuki rest his head against Luka's chest and breaths in deeply as he relaxes to the sound of his heartbeat. "Thank you Luka" he says happily as he lets out his breath.

"No need to thank me, I would do anything for you." Luka says caringly and presses his lips softly to the top of Yuki's head. "We are almost there, close your eyes."

Yuki does what Luka tells him to do and closes his eyes "Okay." He says with a smile.

Luka looks down at Yuki to make sure his eyes are closed and smiles. He looks back up as he steps through some trees and into a meadow. He gently sets Yuki down "Can you walk?" he asks as he covers his eyes with his hand and puts the other protectively around his waist.

Yuki stands and doesn't feel any pain "My foot seems to be better now, thanks to you." He replies with a smile.

"Good I am glad." Luka says with a smile as he slowly guides Yuki into the meadow. He stops at a boulder near the opening of the meadow and removes his hand from Yuki's eyes. "Okay now open your eyes." He says as he drops his arm from him and takes a small step back. Putting his hands in his pockets, he leans up against the boulder to watch his beloved.

Sodom transforms into a human "Can Sodom go look for shinnies master?" he asks his master with a happy smile.

"Yes go ahead just stay out of trees." Luka replies to Sodom without taking his eyes off of Yuki.

Yuki opens his eyes and looks out into the meadow. Recognizing the place his eyes slowly start to widen and he takes a step forward. "I know this place." He says with joy as he looks around the open space taking in the sight of all the colorful flowers and breathing in the sweet smelling air. "We used to come here a lot didn't we?" he asks Luka as he turns to look at him and giving him a joyful smile.

"Yes we did, this was once your favorite place to come to." Luka says with a soft smile as he looks out into the meadow. "I started calling this place Yuki's meadow." He says with a small laugh as the memory of past Yuki and the meadow returns to him, he takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Once I lost the past you I started to come here often, I couldn't stay away. And then 15 years ago I stop coming here."

Suddenly feeling unsure of himself, Yuki's smile slowly fades. "That's right you lost me once didn't you?" he says in a small soft voice as he wraps his arms around himself and looks away from Luka.

Luka looks back over at Yuki and sees the look on his face '_Damn it I did it again' _Getting worried Luka pushes himself off of the boulder and quickly walks over to Yuki "No I didn't mean it like that…. I only meant…." He trails and sighs' as he reaches out and runs his hand through his hair "I am sorry my love."

Yuki takes a small step back shocking Luka and making him pull his hand back. "Do you see the past when you look at me? Is that why you love m…."

"No!" Luka says with determination, interrupting Yuki as he steps closer to him and puts his hand to his chin and pulls his head up so he can softly stare into his golden eyes. "I only see you not the past and I love you for you." Luka says reassuringly as he places his hand in Yuki's hair to comfort him. Yuki presses his cheek into Luka's hand and Luka smiles a soft caring smile at him. "I will always cherish the past Yuki, but it is you in this life that I have chosen. And it is you the way you are now that I love, don't ever doubt that." He says gently, Luka's heart jumps when he sees Yuki's smile return to his face "Now that's what I like to see." He says and he leans in and gives him a soft and gentle kiss on the lips and pulls away.

Yuki smiles brightly at Luka's words, feeling them warm his heart '_Luka's words, they're always so powerful, they fill me with warmth and strength.'_ He looks into Luka's silver eyes "Thank you Luka" he says before burying he's face into Luka's chest "I am sorry I doubted you, my dear Luka can you forgive me?"

Holding Yuki close to him Luka rest his cheek on top of his head and closes his eyes "There's nothing to forgive, you have done nothing wrong." He says reassuringly "It's my fault, I shouldn't have said what I did when your mind is still trying to piece all the new memories together, I only confused you." He says caringly as he pulls away to look down into Yuki's eyes "Could you forgive me?" he says as he runs the back of his hand across his cheek.

Yuki smiles up at his dear Luka "You didn't do anything wrong either Luka. You were only telling me about our past and about you. I am just being negative when I shouldn't because of my negativity I ruined your perfect moment." He says softly

Luka laughs "You haven't ruined anything." He says as he smiles at Yuki "My perfect moment is when I am with you, now come over here." He says as he pulls away and takes Yuki's hand to guide him over to a cherry blossom tree at the edge of the meadow. He sits down ground then pulls Yuki down into his lap and kisses him long and passionately.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tokyo airport the last Zweilt pair, Sairi and Lia gets off the plane as the guards hold back the crowds of people trying to get a look at the now retired celebrities.

"It feels good to home. I am so glad we got an earlier flight, everyone is going to be surprised." Lia says with joy "I can't wait to see them, oh and Yuki is going to be there I am so excited to meet him." She says excitedly as she smiles up at her partner seeing the look on his face her smile fades "What's the matter Sairi I thought you wanted to see Yuki?" she asks him with concern.

Sairi looking straight ahead deep in thought as they walk through the airport "I do but he will most likely be there with him." He replies to her

"And by 'he' you mean Zess right?" Lia asks with concern in her voice "Don't worry about him, just ignore him okay." She says as she gives him a hug "Now can you please call Takashiro and let him know we made it to the airport. I am going to get our bags ok and you behave yourself." She tells him and walks off.

Sairi starts to walk over to the wall but stops when a female voice calls out to him. He turns around to see a crowd of girls waiting for him. He smiles brightly "Hello my lovelies" he says sweetly "My, you all look so stunning, how did I get to be so lucky to be surrounded by such beauty." He says as one of the girls falls forward into him. He catch's her and holds her.

"Whoa I am sorry" The girl says embarrassed

"No it's fine are you all right though?" Sairi asks with a worried voice as he looks into her eyes. "Nothings hurt?"

"No I am fine thank you." She says with a smile as she pulls herself away.

"That's good because I don't know what I would do if you were hurt." Sairi says with a smile as he watches her blush.

"Awe Sairi your so sweet." One girl says

Sairi looks over at the one girl and smiles "Thank you but I am not as sweet as you are my love." He says with a sweet soft voice and all the girls get a little closer "Ladies, ladies no need to crowd, there's enough of me to go around." He says with a laugh.

"SAAIIRRRIIII!" Lia yells at him as she walks up.

Sairi looks up from the crowd to see Lia with her hands on her hips and their bags on the floor beside her. "Ah Lia, back all ready." He says with a small laugh as he tries to make his way passed all the girls.

Lia glares at Sairi "Your hopeless, I am gone for one minute and when I get back I find you hitting on every girl that you see. Didn't I tell you to behave yourself?" she asks him with an upset voice "God you're a curse to women you know." She says as she picks up her bags leaving Sairi's on the ground and starts to walk off.

"Hey I am a gift to wom…" he trails off when he sees the look on her face as she walked passed him. "You know what never mind." He says and picks up his bags and turns to follow Lia.

"Awww" all the girls say at once.

Sairi turns back around and smiles "Don't cry my little doves my poor heart will ache if I had to see one single tear fall from any of your gorgeous eyes." He tells them and with a kiss to each of their hands he was gone.

"So did you call Takashiro like I asked?" Lia asks calmly as she looks up at him.

"No I forgot I am sorry Lia" he says softly with a smile.

Lia looks away from him "What not going to tell me that you don't have time to call any guys." She says with a laugh "I bet if I told you to call Tooko or even Aya you would be all over it."

"That's not true" Sairi says with surprise "I would of called him but I was busy."

"Ah-huh, exactly what I am talking about." She says in a small soft voice "You really are hopeless"

Sairi gives her a soft smile "I really am sorry." He tells her gently

"I know you are" Lia says to him as they make it to the exit of the airport.

* * *

Back in the meadow Yuki sits comfortably in Luka's lap with his left side against his chest. And Luka with his back against the cherry blossom tree he holds Yuki close to him. Yuki rest head on Luka he breaths in his sweet scent and sighs happily "I am sorry for being negative before. I know you had told me once before that it was me you had chosen even without my memories. I should have put it all together when I got my memories back but I didn't, my mind is so jumbled right now it's…."

"Yuki, it's all right" Luka says with a soft caring voice interrupting him as he moves his head to get a better look at Yuki and brings up his left hand and softly caresses his cheek "I will help you" he says with a soft gentle smile "I know it's going to be hard for you for a while now that you are getting your memories back and I will be here with you to help you through. You have nothing to worry about my love." He says as he gives him a soft reassuring kiss on the forehead and then starts to play with his hair as Luka rest his head against the tree.

Breathing deeply in and out Yuki closes his eyes and smiles "Thank you again Luka" he says with happiness in his voice. "I am glad I have you I feel so much calmer and stronger when I am with you." '_His very presence is so comforting and relaxing it almost feels like all my worries are being carried away.'_

"Is that so?" Luka says with a smile "Well good I am glad." He says softly

Just now remembering what Luka had said before Yuki opens his eyes and lifts his head up to look at him "Ah Luka you said earlier that you stopped coming here 15 years ago, does that mean?" he asks him '_I always felt like someone was watching over me, and I had a feeling it was Luka but I never really asked if it was him.'_

Luka lifts his head up off the tree and looks at Yuki with a smile "Yes, since the day you were born I stopped coming here so I could watch over you and keep you safe." He replies softly

Yuki eyes slowly widens "It was you" he says like he just now realized it "I always knew that there was someone watching over me and since the day we first met I got the feeling it was you." He says with a happy smile "Thank you for always being there for me Luka. I love you."

Luka's heart always skips a beat every time he hears Yuki say those words and his soul fills with joy and happiness beyond compare. "And I love you." He says lovingly.

Yuki still smiling turns himself around in Luka's lap so he can rest his back against his chest. Feeling relaxed in Luka's arms he lays his head back without saying a word, he enjoys the warmth of his body. He closes his eyes and lets out a soft sigh.

Luka still with a smile on his face rest his chin gently on top of his head and closes his eyes. Holding him tightly close to him as he breaths in his scent and sighs' happily '_This, is where I belong right here with Yuki safely in my arms.'_

They both sit there in silence for a while resting in each other's arms enjoying the warmth of one another as the day passes by.

Yuki opens his eyes "Luka about the people Tooko and everyone were talking about, do you know them?" he asks breaking the silence.

Luka slowly opens his eyes and lifts his head up and his face goes emotionless "I do." He says with a small soft voice "Their names are Sairi and Lia and they are the last Zweilt pair to arrive." He says as he leans his head against the tree and slightly tightens his arms around Yuki.

"They're the last" Yuki says with surprise "So everyone here and the two that are coming tomorrow are the last of the Zweilt's?" he asks

"That is correct" Luka replies with a worried voice.

"Why do you sound so worried?" Yuki asks as he sits up so he can turn to look at Luka and sees the emotionless expression on his face. "Do you hate them or something?" he asks with a concerned voice.

"No I don't hate them so to speak." Luka replies without moving to look at him "Lia I find extremely irritating and annoying and Sairi…. Well he just bothers me and I don't like him very much that is true but I don't hate them." He says with a pained voice "Besides I think Sairi is the one who hates me."

Hearing the pain in Luka's voice Yuki starts to get worried. "Why does he hate you? Did something happen between the two of you in the past?" he asks wondering if he will tell him or not and he looks at Luka with concern in his eyes.

Luka lifts up his head and looks at Yuki and gives him a reassuring smile trying to hide the pain on his face. "I don't know why, I never really cared." He says with a sigh "It's nothing really, let's not worry about it okay." He says as he brushes a hand across Yuki's cheek.

'_Just as I thought he doesn't want to talk about it maybe one day he will let me heal his pain.' _Yuki thinks to himself "Okay let's not talk about it anymore." He says with a soft caring smile and reaches up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Luka pulls Yuki closer to him and places a hand on his cheek putting the tips of his fingers in his hair. He leans down and gives him a fierce and passionate kiss on the lips, letting go of his pain and kisses him harder. Breathing heavily Luka reluctantly pulls away and looks into Yuki's eyes as he caresses his cheek "You know it's getting late I think it may be about 2 in the afternoon." He says with a smile

"Wow we have been here for that long?" Yuki asks with a laugh.

Luka laughs "I told you I was going to steal you away didn't I?" he says to him with a smile "And it looks like I kept you from school also, come lets go back." He says as they get up "Sodom come we are going back to the mansion." He calls out to Sodom

Sodom who is clear on the other side of the meadow looks up "Okay master I am coming" he yells back and runs over to them. "Look master, look Yuki Sodom found shinnies, they pretty huh?" he asks happily.

"Oh wow they look really nice Sodom" Yuki says to him with amazement "I can make you a necklace or a charm with these if you would like." He tells him with a smile

"Really" Sodom says with excitement as he looks up at Yuki with a happy smile. "Yuki you will make me a charm like the others?" he asks

"Yes I will make you a special charm that is, just for you Sodom" Yuki says as he smiles brightly at him.

"Yay, thank you Yuki" Sodom says happily as he hands Yuki all the shiny stones he found.

Luka smiles down at the both of them "You spoil him to much Yuki." He says with a laugh as they walk down the path leading back to the Twilight mansion.


	7. The Last Pair

**The last re uploaded chapter, my beta reader PianoPrincess did a lot of work on editing everyone of my chapters and i thank her once again. and gozita444 theres nothing i can say that i havent already told you, your just wonderful and I cant thank you enough i really. Okay everyone you all should know the drill by know please leave me a review and enjoy. Thank you all^^**

**The last Pair**

At the Twilight Mansion everyone is home from school sitting in the living room talking with Tachibana and Tooma.

"Yuki didn't show up for school today." Tooko says out loud with disappointment in her voice.

Tachibana smiles mischievously "Luka is being very naughty." He says with a teasing laugh. "I mean our lovely princess is starting to remember and it has been such a long, long time for Luka, he couldn't help himself." He says as he puts his hands to his face "Oh I could only imagine all the naughty things Luka could be doing to our princess right now, with that sweet and innocent face of his how could he not." He says with a laugh.

Getting a disturbed look on his face Hotsuma looks over at him "Tachibana!" he yells at him and Tachibana laughs even harder "Don't be going and putting images like that in our heads, it's messed up." He says with irritation in his voice. And Tachibana rolls on the floor laughing even harder now.

"Don't worry Hotsuma nothing like that happened between those two today." Tsukumo says with a smile "And they are making their way back to the mansion now so they will be here soon."

Tachibana stops laughing for a moment and sits up on the floor "Nothing like that happened today huh?" he asks with a smile and putting emphasis on the word today. "So something like that did happen then hm." He teases

Tsukumo turns bright red as he remembers hearing Luka and Yuki the other night and Tachibana starts to laugh again once he saw his face turn red.

"Humph" goes Kuroto and he crosses his arms "You are such an idiot Tachibana." He says with an annoyed voice as he looks over at him "And what is up with that hat?" he asks with a confused disturbed look.

"Tch for once I agree with Kuroto you are an idiot." Hotsuma tells him "And what is that a duck or a chicken?" he asks confused as he looks at Tachibana's hat.

"See even the loud mouth agrees with me." Kuroto says looking away from Tachibana "I can't even look at you with that thing on it's giving me a headache."

Hotsuma looks away from Tachibana and glares at Kuroto "Who are you calling a loud mouth huh shorty?" he yells at him.

Kuroto glares back at him "I am calling you a loud mouth idiot." He says as he stands up "But since you want to bring out the short remarks we can just skip to the end of this argument and go straight to the fight." He says with irritation as he pulls out his sword

"So you want a piece of me do you?" Hotsuma yells at him as he stands up "Master Stroke." He calls out and his weapon appears "Okay bring it asshole." he says to him as they stand glaring at each other, the tension starts to raise.

Tachibana clears his throat "As much as I would love to see a battle between the two of you please not in the mansion we don't want to burn the place down now do we." He says with a smile

"Humph" goes Kuroto as he puts away his sword and sits back down.

Hotsuma putting away his weapon and turns back to Tachibana "That was directed towards me wasn't it?" he says loudly at him with irritation in his voice and he sits back down

"Well you are the only one with the fire power Hotsuu." Tachibana says with a laugh and looks over at him. "Anyways now what's wrong with my hat?" he asks as he fixes it "I made it myself."

"It's disturbing!" Hotsuma and Kuroto both yell at the same time.

Tachibana starts to laugh at their reaction as he stands up and dust himself off, then he looks over at everyone "You know there's something I am forgetting. I just can't put my finger on it." He tells everyone with a mischievous smile as he scratch's his head.

"TOOKOOO!" Lia screams as she walks into the room and jumps at Tooko and gives her a big hug.

"Lia" Tooko laughs excitedly and gives Lia a hug back.

"Oh now I remember Lia and Sairi are arriving a day early." Tachibana tease and starts to laugh

Tooma with a shocked look on his face looks from Lia to Tachibana "You forgot on purposes didn't you?" he yells at him

Tachibana looks over at Tooma with wide eyes "Who me?" he says pointing at himself "Now why would I do something like that?" he asks teasingly.

"Because it's you that's why" Tooma tells him loudly "Now I have to go and cook a welcome home dinner that I was going to make tomorrow but no I have to go make it now" he says as he throws his hands in the air and Tachibana once again starts to laugh. "It's going to take hours, dinner won't be ready in time." He says as he turns around and walks away.

"Wait Tooma" Senshirou calls out to him making him stop and turn around "Let me help you two cooks are better than one, I can help you get it ready in time." He says with excitement as he gets up.

"Thanks Senshirou" Tooma says happily and looks over at Lia and smiles "Welcome home Lia, It's good to see you again." He says with a bow "sorry I can't stay long and chat but I have to cook dinner please forgive me"

Lia laughs "It's, okay Tooma." She says with a smile "Oh hold on I got you something." She says happily as she goes into her bag and pulls a furry bear costume "Here you go"

Upon seeing the gift Lia gave Tooma Tachibana continues to laugh.

Tooma looks at the costume then at Tachibana holding his sides laughing and then at Lia "Thank you Lia" he says with a whine in his voice as he takes the gift "But why, do you and Tachibana talk about gift ideas or something?"

Looking at Tooma with wide happy eyes "No and I just thought it would look cute on you that's all." Lia says brightly. "I want to see you try it on later okay," she says with a happy smile.

Tachibana still laughing, "That's a great gift Lia." He says as he slowly stops laughing "Why didn't I think of that, oh wait I have." He says and starts to laugh some more "And I think you would look really cute in it Tooma, I would so love to see you in it." He teases as he tries to stop laughing.

Ignoring Tachibana Tooma looks away from Lia "Okay" he says with his head bowed and walks off to the kitchen.

Senshirou walks over to Lia and gives her a hug "Welcome home" he says to her with a smile "If you need anything just let me know okay."

"Thank you Senshirou and here this is for you." Lia says with a smile and hands him some paint supplies.

Senshirou accepts the gift and smiles brightly when he sees what it is "Thank you Lia, This is really nice." He says as he gives her another hug. Pulling away he walks to the kitchen.

Tooko looks over at Lia sitting on the couch next to her and smiles excitedly "It's so good to see you again Lia, welcome home" she says happily and looks over at Sairi leaning against the door with his hands in his pockets lost in thought. And welcome home to you to Sairi."

"Thank you" Sairi says with a smile as he walks over to Tooko and sits down next to her. "You're so beautiful" he says as he grabs her hand and looks into her eyes "Your beauty surpasses all others, how I longed to it while I was away, and upon seeing it once again my soul fills with joy. I could kiss you right now."

Tooko laughs awkwardly "That's okay I think I will pass and it's good to see you too."

Lia gives Sairi an evil glare "Sairi!" she says loudly "I am sitting right here you know."

"You're a god damn pervert jackass" Hotsuma yells over at Sairi as he starts to get irritated.

Ignoring Hotsuma's rudeness Sairi looks over at Lia and drops Tooko's hand "Ah Lia, I am sorry" he says giving her a soft smile and sits back in his seat.

Sighing Lia looks over at Tooko "Oh this is for you." She says as she pulls out a gold jeweled bracelet and hands it to her.

"Wow this is beautiful Lia thank you" she says happily and gives her a big hug.

Lia hugs her back "You're so welcome" she says with a smile and pulls away "So where's Yuki and Zess?" Lia asks "I really want to meet Yuki."

Tooko smiles at Lia "It's Luka now not Zess." She says with a laugh.

"What really, why did he change it?" Lia asks surprise.

"Well Zess was just a code name and Luka is his real name." Tooko replies happily "We only found out his real name once Yuki came along with us."

"So he gave us a code name huh?" Lia says with a smile "Well where are they?"

Tooko giggles "They went on a walk together" she says with a happy smile "Yuki has started to remember but only of Luka for the moment so they have been spending a lot of time together."

Upon hearing that Sairi with a pained look on his face "I am going to my room." He says as he gets up to walk but at that moment Luka and Yuki with Sodom in his little dragon form perched on his head walk in to the room.

Yuki stops when he sees Sairi '_I know him but I don't quiet remember him.'_ "Asagi" he whispers with small gasp.

Luka puts his arms around himself and leans up against the wall behind him with a pained worry look on his face as he looks over at Sairi '_Great they came early'_ then looks over at Yuki with a longing '_You are my beloved Yuki please don't forget.'_

Sairi looks up at Yuki trying to see the same Yuki he knew from before. '_Could it really be her?' _"Asagi was my past life's name." he says with half a smile '_He does look like her and she might be a boy now, but there is no doubt, it's her.' _"You really are our princess aren't you?" he says not really asking a question "My name is Sairi Shinmel now at your and I am at your service my princess." He says with a bow.

"Eh" goes Yuki "No, no it's ok you don't have to bow." He says with a small laugh as he waves his hands in the air.

Sairi stands up straight and looks at Yuki "Please forgive me but I was just about to go to my room so if you will excuse me I will take my leave." He says to Yuki with a smile "It was nice to meet you" he says and walks off.

Sairi stops where Luka is at "What's with the guarded look?" he asks him as he turns his head towards Luka seeing him looking at him "Don't worry I am not going to do anything, I only have time for women anyway." He says to him and walks off.

Yuki looks over at Luka and sees the look on his face. He walks over to him and puts a hand on Luka's arm bring his attention to Yuki "Are you all right Luka." He asks him with a concerned voice

Luka puts his hand on Yuki's and gives him a loving smile "Everything is fine my love nothing to worry about." He replies and then brings up his hand to caress his cheek '_Nothing I want you to remember.'_

Yuki smiles warmly "That's good I am glad." He says knowing Luka only said that so he wouldn't worry him '_There was something that happened between you and Sairi wasn't there? I hope you can tell me one day'_ "I am going to say hi to everyone okay." He says to him and stands on his tippy toes to give him a soft kiss on the lips and Luka kisses him back. Pulling apart Yuki gives Luka a warm smile before he walks over to Tooko and Lia and Luka leans back up against the wall with a happy smile on his face once again and watch's Yuki.

"Aww they are so cute together." Lia whispers to Tooko with a smile.

"I know right." Tooko whispers back with a laugh and looks over at Yuki walking over to them "You didn't show to school today Yuki. I know you and Luka are lovers again but that doesn't mean you can just skip school. Exams are coming up soon you know." She says scolding him "And you over there looking all happy and stuff." She says loudly as she turns and looks over at Luka with an upset look on her face. "You, no more keeping him from school you got it. So you better take him to school tomorrow." She yells at him and Luka just stares at her. Tooko looks back over at Yuki and smiles "Did you guys have fun?"

Yuki laughs "Yea sorry about that Luka took me to this meadow we used to go to and time got away from us." He says to her with an apologetic smile "And yes we had fun thank you."

"Hmm" goes Lia as she gets up and Yuki looks over at her. She walks around him as she looks him over and stops in front of him. "Yup your Yuki all right" she says with a happy smile "Hi I am Lia Sairi's partner, it's nice to finally meet." She says as she gives a hug "Oh I have something for you." Pulling out of the hug and gets into her bag and pulls out some gifts. She hands Yuki a picture of her and smiles "This is for you, it's me on stage at my first concert, and do you like it?"

Yuki blushes when he sees the picture of Lia wearing a black mini skirt and a white shirt that shows off her stomach. Thank you Lia it's great." He says shyly.

Smiling at Yuki then walks over to the others and passes out everyone's gifts she gives Shusei a book on archery and Kuroto a fancy shogi game board "And this is for you Tsukumo your favorite snacks from overseas." She says handing him a bag of sweet and hot flavored chips.

"Thank you Lia" Tsukumo says to her with a happy smile as he opens the bag and pulls out a chip and puts it in his mouth "So good" he says joyfully.

"Hey what the hell is this?" Hotsuma yells at her as he holds up an otome game called Hakuoki: Demons of the fleeting blossom.

Lia looks over at Hotsuma "It's a game, I thought you liked video games?" she asks him with a frown.

"I do but this is a chick's game." Hotsuma says loudly to her as he looks at the game then back to her with an irritated look on his face.

"Well if you don't like it give it back then." Lia says as she holds out her hand.

Hotsuma brings the game closer to him "No, that's okay I will give it a try I mean the blonde guy kinda looks like me," not really "so how bad can it be?" he says as he looks it over.

Tachibana starts to laugh at Hotsuma "That game really suits you Hotsuma" he teases and Hotsuma glares at him. Tachibana accepts his gift from Lia and opens the box to look inside "Oh my, it's awful." He says with a smile as he pulls out a red hat that looks like one's he worn before, the big top hat looking ones that are girl hats to begin with. Well this one is red with a pink bow around it.

"Really it is." Lia says with disappointment.

Tachibana starts to laugh some more "No I am just joking I Love it" he says as he quickly changes his hat "How do it look?" he says and dances around in his new hat.

Lia smiles "You're so mean and it looks great on you." She says giving him a thumps up as she walks over to Luka to give him his gift.

Kuroto shakes his head and sighs "That's all that idiot needs is another hat." He says irritated.

"Your just jealous of how awesome it looks" Tachibana tells him

Lia gets up to Luka and smiles at him "Hey Zess or can I call you Luka?" she asks him happily.

Luka looks at Lia "Call me what you want, I don't really care." He tells her with no emotion.

"Ah ok Luka it is" Lia says with a smile "So you and Yuki are lovers again that's great" she says happily and Luka just stands there and stares. "Well this is for you." She says as she ties a pink tie with cute fluffy kittens on it around his neck, then she stands back to get a better look at him and claps her hands together "Yay it looks good on you." She says joyfully

Luka getting very irritated lifts up the tie to look at it "What the hell is this? And what is on it?" he asks with an annoyed voice and glares at her.

"It's a tie and they are kitty cats" Lia replies joyfully ignoring his stare "I picked it out just for you because you remind me of a cat. And besides I think it looks good with all the black you have on, it adds some color."

"A cat?" he asks with an irritated voice and a confused look on his face "I am taking it off."

"Aww you should keep it on Lu Lu it suits you" Tachibana tease with a small laugh and walks over to Luka "I mean Lia did go through the trouble in picking it out just for you" he says unable to control his laughter any longer.

Luka clench's his teeth and kicks Tachibana knocking him to the floor "You seriously piss me off." He says as he steps on him and grinds his foot into his shoulder. "And what the hell did you just call me? What's a Lu Lu?" he asks with his foot still in his shoulder.

"Ow, ow why do you have to be so mean to me I am only having some fun Lu Lu." Tachibana says teasingly and Luka presses his foot harder into him. "Okay, okay I am your lowly servant please have mercy on me."

Everyone stands and stares at them "There they go again." Tooko says with a laugh

"Tachibana really knows how to push Luka's buttons, doesn't he?" Lia asks as she starts to laugh.

"It's a gift I have." Tachibana says with a laugh still lying on the floor with Luka's foot on his shoulder.

Luka glares down at Tachibana for a moment and the removes his foot from his shoulder as he takes off the tie. Not wanting to be mean, he puts it in his pocket and leans back up against the wall without saying another word.

"I get it, Lu Lu" Lia laughs "that's so cute I think I will call you that." She says and smiles at him

Luka clenches his teeth again "don't call me that it's irritating" he says as he glares over at her.

"Why you did say I could call you whatever I wanted didn't you?" Lia asks him with a frown

"Anything but that" Luka growls at her through his clenched teeth.

Yuki starts to laugh "Lu Lu is a cute nickname for you Luka" he says with a smile

Luka looks over at Yuki with a shocked look on his face not knowing what to say he just gives him a loving smile.

"What so Yuki can call you Lu Lu and I can't that's mean" Lia says disappointed "Fine I will call you Luka then." She says and turns to look at Yuki and squint's her eyes at him seeing a black fluffy thing on his head "Um Yuki what is that black fluffy thing on your head? I didn't notice it before." She says as she reaches out to touch it and Sodom flies up off of Yuki's head and stares at her. She brings her hand back "It can fly."

"Oh this is Luka's familiar, Sodom" Yuki replies with a smile

"He's so cute." Lia says excitedly and Sodom transforms into a human "Wow he can transform too that's so cool" she says amazed "Would like something too? What do you like?" she asks him sweetly.

Sodom looks at her for a moment and smiles "I like shinnies" he says excitedly.

"Shinnies huh?" Lia says with a bright smile "I think I have something shiny in my bag." She says as she goes through her bag "Ah here we go." Pulling out a green and purple jeweled shiny necklace and puts it around his neck. "There you go, shinnies" she says with a smile.

Sodom looks down at the necklace and sees it shine in the light and gets all excited "Oh Sodom likes it very much, thank you." He says happily "Look master, shinnies"

Luka looks down at Sodom "I see" he says with a smile and Sodom walks happily to Yuki to show him.

"Well everyone got there gifts" Lia says with a happy smile. "Well, everyone but Dr. Isuzu and Takashiro. Where are they anyway?" she asks to anyone.

"The doctor is most likely doing some type of experiment and the commander is out at the primary residence preparing for the ritual of prophecy." Tachibana replies.

At that moment Tooma and Senshirou come out of the kitchen to announce that dinner is ready and they all walk to the dining hall.


	8. to my readers

**I bet you all think this is chapter 8. Well it's not and i am so very sorry for getting your hopes up BUT PLEASE READ IT ANYWAY theres a special treat for everyone in this letter because i feel so bad that my new chapter is taking so long to get put up i thought to write this special letter to all of you. So please please read it theres is a funny little skit i wrote in this letter as a special thank you to you all and its something to keep you going until chapter 8 comes so please enjoy the special message and leave me a review please^^ okay all thank you for reading =D enjoy..**

**To all of my readers,**

I just want to tell you all how much I appreciate you and your reviews they mean a lot to me. I appreciate them and all of you because without any of you I don't think my story would of come this far and I know your all thinking um you have only written 7 chapters, and I know that but still thank you all really so much.

I also want to let everyone know that I just recently got an amazing beta reader PianoPrincess, and she has helped me fix and make changes to my chapters to make it flow better, and I have just put up the new revived chapters, so please go re read them and tell me what you think.

Again thank you all for all the wonderful reviews they help keep this story going and I do want to apologize that I haven't updated in such a long time, I took a small break from the story then I got back into it and its one of those in between chapters that nothing exciting really happens but I have to write it or my story won't make sense you know. Then I got a job so that is delaying my new chapter too plus to be honest I have been kind of avoiding this chapter slightly, I haven't meant to avoid it but because it is an in between chapter and it's just being a pain in the butt at the moment but now it is finally flowing well and starting to make sense even to me so that's goo lol so I promise you that I will have it up and done as soon as I can, don't you worry I have not forsaken this story just yet I have many more exciting things to come. I hope you all can stick with me and my story and I hope I can make you all happy with my new chapters and that you all enjoy them as well.

Now if my muse would only get back here and help me with my new chapters but alas he is out with his beloved Yuki and you all know how he is when it comes to Yuki so I might not get his help for a while so I might need to get another muse, but if I do that than what will happen to my story? I mean my story is about Yuki and Luka so I need my muse Luka and no one else. I hope him and Yuki get back soon. Okay all I hope you have a wonderful day and please go back and re read my previous chapters considering they are newly edited and revived and please leave me a review telling me if it is better than before thank you all again.

Now I want to take the time to give special thanks to gozita444… I just love you, and not in the weird way but as a really close friend or family member you know. You are just amazing thank you so much for everything you have been a big, big, BIG help to my story so far. You have helped me improve on my writing and everything i really do appreciate it. Thank you so very much, you have been an amazing friend and I hope we can continue to be friends and share our obsession of the things we both love. I have been truly blessed to have met someone like you. Sorry if I embarrassed you with this but I thought it was time to have a letter like this for my readers considering how late my update is lol,

So yeah anyway everyone please go to gozita444 channel on youtube and check out some of her awesome amv's and tell her what you think of them kay, there's is one she made for my story called Luka and Yuki Taking Over Me, I think, and it's really cute you all should watch it. Also go read her fanfic called Kingdom of Stars, it's really good I know you will all enjoy it, I do. Just so you all know it's a fic for Hakuouki and if you like the anime or the game then you should defiantly go and read it…What I am serious go read it right now. Well finish this first then go read it god people, get with the program haha.

And another special thank you to my beta reader PianoPrincess whom I just met but she is also amazing… I am so glad I found you, you have also been a big help with my story thanks to you my story has become even better, and I hope we can continue to work together with my story, my other stories and just getting to know each other, thank you again.

I have already credit the both of you in my each of my chapters, gozita444 I started crediting you from chapter 3 on because i think that is about where you started helping me. So I just want to give special thanks to the both of you because you both are really great and I am so happy I met both of you, thanks so much again.

I also can't forget to thank my muse's Luka Crosszeria and Yuki Giou you both are truly an amazing couple and just so cute together. I am so thankful for the both of you, you both helped me with this story more than anything well haha it is about the two of you after all, and thank you for helping me meet some great people.

"Woah, I am your muse too?" Yuki asks with surprise ringing in his voice and he can't help the joyful smile that is spreading from ear to ear.

"Yes, Yuki you are also my muse, I just want to see both you and Luka happy and in love." I reply back to him giving him a warm smile in return.

"Thank you, we are happy and in love, right Luka?" Yuki asks as he looks excitedly towards Luka.

Luka glances at me with an cold emotionless expression on his face that makes me take a step back, then gazes upon his beloved with loving eyes "yes we are" he says and a fiery lust flashes in his eyes before glancing back at me "Now will you excuse us." He grabs a hold of Yuki's hand and leads him away to the bedroom.

"Um…oh…ok bye, you two have fun" Confused I watch them leave "Do you all see what I mean, my muse's just up and leave me all the time it's frustrating sometimes you know. I wonder what they are doing hnn." Getting so lost in my own thoughts I didn't even hear anyone come into the room.

"You don't want to know" a voice from behind me says, making me jump.

"AHH!" I yell out and I quickly spin around to find Tsukumo standing there eating some kind of snack like always and staring at me. "Oh Tsukumo, you scared me, I didn't hear you come in." I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't mean to." He says bashfully "I just heard what you were thinking as I was walking by and I just wanted to come in here and tell you that um… that you don't want to know, trust me." Feeling his cheeks start to warm he looks at the ground and puts another bite in his mouth chewing it slowly.

"Oh, okay that's cool. Hey is that chocolate? Can I have some, please?" I ask, giving him the puppy dog face.

"Sure, here you go." Tsukumo hands me some Chocolate.

"Yay, thank you" taking the piece of chocolate he was offering me and before I put it in my mouth I look at him with raised eyebrows. "Okay so what do you mean I don't want to know?"

"Just like I said you don't want to know. I don't even want to know, but it can't be helped." He pops another piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"Oh you mean your ear of god ability, I understand, wait does that mean they are, you know….." I move closer to him and whisper "Is Luka being naughty?"

"Yes, it does, and yes Luka is being very naughty." Tsukumo replies as he looks away his cheeks turning as red as a tomatoes clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, well good for them at least they are happy." I can't help but smile at their happiness unaware of the impending doom that lies ahead of me.

"It's disturbing you know, being able to hear them." He says unable to hold back his feelings "I mean I didn't even know a durases mind can get that load and oh Yuki's too, just wow. I try to block it out but they just get loader and loader and it's not just them it's Hotsuma and Shusei too, I don't ever get a break." I stand there listening quietly while he rants on "I don't even know which couple is worse all I know is that ever since Yuki got his memories back of Luka they…..hey wait a minute, come to think of it…." He trails off and slowly turns his head towards me. "YOU!" He says, pointing a finger at me, suddenly getting upset.

"What!?" I exclaim, shocked at the sudden outburst towards me, not knowing where it came from or how it all happened, but something tells me that this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"This is all your fault." Tsukumo states

My eyes grow wide "My fault, how is this my fault." I ask confused

Tsukumo squints his eyes at me and takes a step closer, "If it wasn't for you, Yuki wouldn't of remembered Luka and I wouldn't be having nightmares every night." He takes another step closer.

"Haha, oh yeeaaah, that's right I did give Yuki his memories of Luka back didn't I" I tell him gleefully, then my smile fades when I see him take another step closer. Clearly not as happy as I am and I take a step back in turn to him as I start to wave my hands at him in protest. "Hey now, this isn't like you Tsukumo, clam down and let's talk about this okay." My back hitting the wall behind me, there was nowhere else to go so I had no choice but to stop and try to reason with him. "Look I am sorry okay, I know you are upset about this, but aren't you happy that you don't have a gloomy depressed demon running around the mansion anymore?"

Tsukumo stops to think about that for a moment then quickly answers "Actually Luka acts the same around us as he did before Yuki got his memories of him back so I don't really see a difference." He takes another step towards me.

"Well that is true huh?" I agreed "Okay how about this aren't you happy that Yuki is happy."

He stops "Well yeah of course I am happy that Yuki is happy but that still doesn't change the fact that I have to listen to them every night." He says

I just stare at him for a moment, "okay, now I know for a fact that it is not every night, this is my story after all so I would know." I say to him as I cross my arms.

"Your right it isn't every night, but it might as well be." He says in an irritated voice and he was about to take one last step towards me when…

"TSUKUMO!" Toko yells out to her brother making him freeze in place '_phew saved by the sister.'_ I think to myself. "What are you doing?" she asks him with her hands on her hips.

"I am just going to leave the two of you alone and…um…yeah I am just going to go." I start to leave when another interruption occurs.

"Ah my dear author look at what you have gotten yourself into." Tachibana says with a laugh, coming out of nowhere.

"Woah, Tachibana where did you come from? You know what never mind I don't want to know."

"What I was here the whole time." He says teasingly "Anyway never mind that, you want a suggestion to your story you should let me have a chance to have a hug from our dear princess." He says with a lovey dovey look in his eye.

"Um I can't really do that, I mean Luka won't only kill you but he would most likely kill me too and I am sorry but I don't care to die right at the moment, thank you very much." I tell him sternly.

"Haha I am just kidding, you give me plenty of play time with Lu Lu so I am all good. You know speaking of I think I am going to check on them right now." He turns to walk away.

"Wait no Tachibana you don't want to do that" but my pleas were all in vain because he was gone the moment he turned the corner. "I don't think he heard me. What do you all think? Oh well he's a dead man this time for sure, sorry guys if you all don't see him in my next chapter that means Luka finally killed him. I swear Tachibana never learns when to leave Luka alone, oh well he surely will be missed, hey look at the bright side at least we will get to see what's under the hat."

"Hey do you think you could give me some more research time with Luka?" Dr. Isuzu asks, coming into the room and I let out a yelp.

"Geez people, you guys really have to stop doing that to me. You might give me a heart attack and then who will finish this story?" I ask him as I start to get irritated at all the new people coming into my room without warning.

"Well then you should be happy that I am a doctor and if you have a heart attack I would be able to help, but in any case I ask you again can you give me some research time with Luka?"

"Does everyone around here have a death wish or something, it's like everyone one wants to die by Luka. Well I can't blame them really I mean to die by the hands of that sexy demon would be a great and happy death but still really!… And no I will not give you research time with Luka I will surely die if I did and like I told Tachibana before he ran off to go get himself killed, that I don't wish to die right at the moment." I tell him

"Awe, why not?" Dr. Isuzu asks almost pleadingly.

"Well it's not just for research for one and for two you are nothing more than a pervert that just wants to see Luka without his clothes on…..on second thought hnn maybe…" I trail off and think for a moment '_Okay so there's certain death just for a small chance to see Luka without his clothes, I could die happy if I wanted hnn…..'_ I shake the thought from my head. '_Tempting though it may be, but I still didn't want to die just yet, even if it was at the hands of that sexy Opast Duras... He would mostly be naked when he kills me too so hnn... okay still tempting, stop thinking about it Syleria...' _I quickly shake the thought from my head once again "Nope sorry not going to happen."

"Plea…."

"NO!" I interrupted him "gahh why people just why." I ask no one in particular as I throw my hands up and storm out of the room, mumbling to myself.

THE END…

Ok so I am officially weird I know (don't judge me) I talk to Luka, Yuki and everyone all the time (joke… you know haha…geez laugh people lol =P) LOL, come on now anyone with an obsession over anything anime does the same thing, am I right. Well I hope you all enjoyed my little skit I kind of got a little carried away with it but I still hope you all enjoyed it. I thought to make something up for all of you since I feel really, REALLY bad for taking so long on getting my new chapter up, just a little something to keep you going until I can get the next chapter up I hope you all liked it lol. I do really apologize for the lateness I hope you all can forgive me, and if you want to see or read more tiny skits from me of Uraboku just let me know by sending me a message and I will come up with something funny for you to enjoy, okay thanks again hope to see your reviews soon, bye all and happy reading.


	9. That One Fleting Moment

**To everyone i am so very sorry that it took me so long to post my new chapter but i am hoping it was well worth the wait. I am also very sorry on how long it is i didnt mean to make it so long it just happened. Also so everyone knows i do have a beta PianoPrincess and she hasnt edited this yet so things might change. Thank you gozita444 for all of your help you just so amazing (i stole some of the lines she gave me lol so thank you =D) okay everyone please enjoy and leaving me your review telling me what you think.**

That One Fleeting Moment

The next morning at the Twilight Mansion, Yuki asleep with his head resting on Luka's lap, awakens to the gentle tugging of his hair. He opens his eyes and looks up to see his dear Luka playing with it. Gazing up for a moment without saying a word, he admirers the beauty of the man sitting before him, getting captivated by it and a smile comes across his face. '_I am glad I remembered you Luka'_

Feeling Yuki's body moving against his, Luka looks down to meet the golden eyes of his beloved staring back up at him. "Is everything all right?" he asks concerned filling his voice. "You're staring"

"O-oh I am, s-sorry about that" Yuki's stutters his cheeks turning red and he quickly looks away embarrassed '_Why do I always do that, how embarrassing.'_ He sits up in bed "Everything is fine" he says with a shy smile and looks back over at Luka "I was just thinking how happy I am to have finally remembered you that's all."

Luka gives Yuki a warm smile "Is that so." He says with a soft laugh "Did you sleep well?" he moves his feet off the bed and sits up so he could get a better look at his Yuki.

"Yes, very well, thank you." Yuki says with a warm happy smile. "What about you, did you sleep at all?" he asks remembering that Luka was sitting up with his back against the head board, and he himself had his head resting on Luka's lap. He was laying there looking up at Luka and talking about the dance that is coming up, because earlier after dinner Toko and Tsukumo taught them how to dance well tried to that is and then sleep took over. "I just remember you were still awake when I fell asleep."

"I did for a few hours." Luka replies with a smile as he softly runs his hand across Yuki's cheek feeling the softness of his skin before placing it in his hair. "But then I woke up a little while ago." He says as he stares deep into his eyes, feeling the uncontrollable urge to kiss him, he pulls Yuki's head towards him, and gives him a soft passionate kiss. Luka softly moves his mouth over Yuki's, gently working it open, so he can get a taste and a quiet moan escapes his lips as they slowly fall back into the bed.

With Luka on top, Yuki puts his arms around him, running his hands up and under his shirt to feel the warm skin of the man that has now taken over his fragile body and kisses him back. He slips his tongue into Luka's mouth, letting it mingle with his before sliding it the rest of the way in. His body going limp at the gentle touch of claws caressing his face and he lets out a soft moan. With the rush of the kiss coursing through his veins, his heart rate rises and it becomes harder to breath.

Breathing heavily now Luka presses himself into Yuki, getting lost in the moment, he kisses him harder. With the feeling of his beloveds body against him, mixed with the taste of his lips sends sparks of electricity throughout his whole body and the control he has over himself starts to weaken. He moves a hand under Yuki's shirt and places it on the middle of his back, before pulling him closer, causing the submissive youth to arch his back. Then, tall amorous demon starts to kiss him from his mouth and across his jaw down to his neck, gently running his fangs along his skin as he nibbles on his neck.

Feeling the warm sensation of Luka's breath, against his skin, sends a wave of excitement down Yuki's spine and his body starts to spasm making another moan slip past his lips. Biting down on his lower lip, he tries to control his breathing as he runs a hand up Luka's back at the same time putting the other hand in his hair, grabbing a hand full of it.

Luka suddenly stops realizing how far it was going and how much control he had lost, "_Damn it! I can't, I_ _won't hear the end of it if he misses school again_.' Not wanting the moment to end, he reluctantly lifts himself up causing Yuki to release his hold on his hair. With a pained expression on his face he stares down into Yuki's eyes for a moment before laying back down to rests his head in his neck. Feeling his heart about to beat out of his chest Luka takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

With his head still swirling and his vision blurred Yuki stares up at the ceiling stunned by the sudden halt. He swallows to clear his throat as his breathing comes in like rapid puffs of air. "Luka, what's wrong?" he asks through each breath concern filling his voice as he runs his fingers through Luka's hair.

"Nothing, just give me a moment." Luka replies out of breath, working on getting himself under control. He takes a deep breath taking in Yuki's sweet scent and balls his hands into fists '_Tch this is so frustrating_, _I don't want this moment to end, why can't I just keep him here with me?'_ His heart beat finally slows and he starts to regain control over his senses. Opening his eyes he swiftly and gracefully pulls himself up off of Yuki and stands. Looking down at him with a longing, the taste of his sweet lips still lingering, he fights to hold himself back from going into the bed to continue to kiss his beloved Yuki. "Come get dressed so we can go to breakfast and then I will take you to school." He says with a warm smile.

Yuki lying on his back, still trying to catch his breath stares at Luka, wanting more of him, "Fine." He sighs as he reluctantly gets up and walks over to his wardrobe to get his school cloths. The thrill of Luka's kiss flowing through his entire body leaves him lightheaded and he fumbles on the buttons of his shirt.

Leaning up against the wall with his hands in his pockets, Luka watch's from across the room. Unable to help his smile at seeing how incredibly flustered Yuki is, he suppresses a laugh. _'And here I thought I was the one that gets flustered after a kiss, but so was she huh?' _His smile grows wider at the thought. Seeing Yuki dressed and approaching him, he pushes himself from the wall. "You look unusually flustered as you were getting dressed." Luka tells him with a small laugh and Yuki's cheeks turn a soft pink. "It wouldn't be because of something I did now would it?" He asks with a smile that said he was only teasing and Yuki smiles bashfully while his cheeks turn crimson. Letting out a chuckle Luka lightly touches Yuki's cheek and leans down to softly kiss him on the forehead. Yuki breathes in deeply, his body relaxes at Luka's gentle touch and his smile widens. Luka then looks into his eyes "I think it's cute." He whispers lightly, dropping his hand he steps back. "Come, we are late for breakfast. I can already sense that Kuroto isn't all too happy about that." Luka shrugs, not really caring "Besides if you miss another day of school, I wouldn't hear the end of it from Toko." A tiny flash of irritation comes into his eyes when he said that last part, then was gone in an instant.

"You're probably about that." Yuki says with a laugh "Okay let's go…. Oh wait I almost forgot." He runs off to the nightstand to grab what was there. _'God how embarrassing, I can't believe I almost forgot this. That kiss must of….'_ Feeling his cheeks warming at the recent memory he was left with, he quickly walks back to Luka who was waiting for him.

"What's that?" Luka asks when Yuki reaches him.

"This?" Yuki holds up a cross charm with tiny colored gems on it. "It's a charm I made last night while I waited for you to get out of the shower." He says as he brings it back down to him. They both walk out the door to make their way to the dining hall. "I made this for Sodom using the gems that he found, plus some of my own." He smiles happily as he stares down at the charm in his hand.

"He will be thrilled that you made it for him. He adores you, you know." Luka smiles

"I hope so and I know he does." Yuki laughs. "I did the same thing to this one as I did to yours and put the protection power in the cross itself, but the gems have some power to." He turns it over in his hand, "I can't believe I almost forgot it."

Closing his eyes, Luka sighs' '_Yuki is still Yuki.' _Smiling he opens his eyes and looks at Yuki walking next to him. "You never change your still the same Yuki."

Before Yuki would have gotten insecure by what Luka just said, but not now. He knows that it is him in this life that Luka is in love with. "Luka…um…." Yuki trails off.

'_Oh no, did I say something wrong again' _Luka stops and looks to Yuki with worry in his eyes. "Yuki" he calls out making Yuki stop and turn around to look up at him. "Did I say something that might have upset you?" he asks softly.

Yuki's eyes widen and he rushes to Luka. "Oh no, you didn't Luka." Yuki says as he reaches up to brush a reassuring hand across his cheek. "I was just wondering if well maybe we could talk about the past sometime?" Yuki asks with a warm smile "Maybe we could go to the meadow after school and talk about it." Shocked by the request Luka stares at Yuki with wide eyes. "I think it might help piece together all the memories that I got back." Yuki continues "I am still so confused and I just want to make sense of everything. If you're uncomfortable with talking about the past I understand." He finishes as he drops his hand from Luka's cheek and looks away with uncertainty.

Luka grabs Yuki's hand before it fully fell "Yes" Yuki turns his head back up to him. "If that is your wish, then we can talk about it." Luka tells him with a smile.

"Really!" Yuki smiles excitedly but then that smile quickly fades "But won't it be upsetting for you?" he asks sounding worried.

"Of course not" Luka replies, bring his hand up to lightly run it through his hair. "Why would it when what I hold most dear to my heart is right in front of my eyes." He says as soft silver eyes stares deep into bright golden eyes that were staring back.

Blushing Yuki smiles once again, "How is it, that you always say the right words to put my heart at ease?" Yuki asks, taking Luka's hand into his and they start their walk to the dining hall once again.

"It is because I know and understand you." Luka replies with an affectionate smile and he glances at his beloved.

* * *

Fifteen minutes earlier in the dining hall.

It has already been five minutes into breakfast, food has been served and everyone enjoys a nice conversation while they wait. All but Kuroto who sulks at his food, his arms folded in front of him. He closes his eyes as he quietly listens to everyone. '_Damn it, I hate waiting.' _He starts to irritatingly tap one finger on his arm. '_I'm going to go get them soon. This is the second morning in a row how annoying. Breakfast is when we all eat together… Grandpa said…' _"Tch what the hell is taking them so long?" He asks loudly, the room grows silent and everyone looks over at him. Not able to take the wait any longer Kuroto slams his hands on the table and pushes himself up to stand. "That's it I am going to get them myself." He says agitated.

"Just wait Kuroto" Tsukumo says calmly and Kuroto looks over at him. "They are on their way now. Just be patient okay. Luka kept Yuki in late is all." Tsukumo blushes "But they are coming, they will be here soon." Once Kuroto sat back down to sulk some more, Tsukumo rest his head on his hand and sighs. '_Sometimes this ability is a curse.' _He thinks to himself with a bashful smile.

Sodom who was flying around the room unnoticed quickly changes into human form once he heard what Tsukumo had said. "Yay Yuki and Master will be here soon." He says excitedly right next to the unaware Hotsuma who was leaning back in his seat with one foot on the table talking with Shusei.

"AHH!" Hotsuma yells out as he falls backwards in his chair and onto the floor. He immediately sits up and glares at Sodom. "Some warning next time will ya." He shouts at him, scaring the little dragon making him take a step back. "You don't just pop out of nowhere like that, it's a good way to give someone a heart attack." Irritated Hotsuma stands up, fixes his chair and sits back down. Sodom gives him an apologetic look.

Toko squint's her eyes towards Hotsuma "HOTSUMA!" she yells.

Hotsuma snaps his head around to look at Toko. "What?!" confused he throws his hands up in Sodom's direction. "He just came out of nowhere."

"That's nice" Toko retorts back "And he's still young, you shouldn't yell at him like that. I mean look you scared him, now apologize." She puts her hands on her hips and glares at him angrily.

Hotsuma looks over at Sodom and then back at Toko. "How's this, my fault?" he asks confused.

"It just is, now say you're sorry." Toko snaps

"NO! I'm not doing it." Hotsuma says, agitated and crosses his arms.

"Tsukumo!" Toko looks to her brother for help.

"She's right Hotsuma he still is young, you really should apologize." Tsukumo says in his sister's defense and Toko smiles before looking back over at Hotsuma.

Hotsuma tilts his head to glance at Tsukumo. "You would side with her."

Shusei sits back in his seat and shakes his head. "Just apologize will you Hotsuma." He says calmly.

Slowly turning his head Hotsuma looks at Shusei with wide eyes. "Not you too Shusei" Shocked that his own partner was siding with the enemy, "I thought we were partners, aren't you supposed to have my back?"

"I do have your back, when we are in battle." Shusei says giving his partner a teasing smile. "And when you aren't being stupid, besides Sodom is still pretty young and you frightened him by yelling at him like that."

Sodom looks from one person to the other as they argued back and forth to each other. Not liking all the yelling he starts to uncomfortable, bringing his hands to his chest he yells out "Sodom is sorry," getting their attention. "I didn't mean to scare Hotsuu and make him upset." He looks down "Sodom is just really happy to see Yuki and Master." He says quietly.

"Awe Sodom you're so cute." Toko gets up and gives him a hug before shooting another angry look over at Hotsuma "Now apologize." She says still holding onto Sodom.

Hotsuma Looks at everyone in turn seeing them all giving him the "Well" look including his own partner and he sighs' "Fine, I'm sorry Sodom." He says in defeat.

Sodom was going to say something but at that moment Luka and Yuki walk in and his ears perk up. Running out of Toko's arms he jumps at Yuki. "YUKI!" he yells excitedly giving him a hug. "Yuki your here and Master too, Sodom's so happy to see you."

Yuki laughs and pets Sodom on the head. "Good morning Sodom, it's good to see you too." He says warmly giving him a soft smile in return. "Oh here I made this for you." Yuki places the charm around Sodom's neck.

Sodom lifts the charm up in his hand to look at it seeing it sparkle in the light he gets all excited and throws his arms around Yuki once again. "Thank you Yuki!" he says happily "Sodom loves his new shinnies." He pulls away and looks at the cross charm again. It was a black cross like his masters. The cross had six gems on it four gems going down they were light blue and light purple in color. Then there was one gem on each end going across were green in color. Each gem had a unique protective ability and the black cross itself held most of the power.

"I'm glad you like it Sodom." Yuki says delightedly

"You're both late" Kuroto says glaring at them from across the table.

Yuki looks up at everyone and blushes "Good morning everyone." he gives them a shy smile "I'm sorry we're late Kuroto, I-I kind of slept in." He laughs bashfully and his cheeks get warmer as he thinks back to what happened moments ago.

"Uh-huh" Kuroto says not buying his excuse at all but to hungry to say anything about it.

Yuki, Luka and Sodom all take their seats at the table and with a quick glance over at Sairi as they sat down Luka catches him watching them with a blank expression on his face, making the ever watchful duras uncomfortable. _'My Yuki'_ he thinks to himself, his silver eyes shifting to Yuki.

After a moment Sairi Stand's up. " I'm going to finish unpacking." He says dryly.

"What?" Confused Toko looks up at Sairi. "But Yuki and Luka just got here, can you please stay with us a little longer?" she asks sweetly.

"Yeah Sairi, please stay." Lia too looks up at her partner "With us being away overseas it has been awhile since we all got to sit down like this and enjoy the company of friends. It would make it better if you stayed too."

Sairi looks from Toko to Lia and lets out a laugh. "How can any man resist when he has two pretty ladies asking him so nicely to stay." He sits back down "So for the two of you I will stay." He says charmingly, giving them both a warm smile.

"Thank you Sairi." Lia smiles

"You're welcome, beautiful" He says softly, seeing Luka's indifferent gaze his smile fades and he looks away. Leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed he gets lost in thought as everyone around him talks amongst themselves.

"Oh guess what?" Toko declares to everyone making them all look her way. "So our dance that is tomorrow is a masquerade dance, cool huh?" Her eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Damn it Really? You mean I have to wear a mask?" Hotsuma asks annoyed "That's great, this dance idea is sounding better by the minute." Sarcasm in his voice "I didn't want to go in the first place, I'm now forced to hang out with the sleazy, perverted, womanizing jackass here." Nodding his head to Sairi, snapping out of his thoughts Sairi brings his attention to Hotsuma and looks at him from the corner of his eye. "And on top of that I have to wear a mask." Agitated he crosses his arms "I changed my mind I'm not going."

"The fire happy jackass has such a dirty mouth." Sairi says with a smart ass attitude, he tilts his head to glare at Hotsuma. "Don't you know anything better to say? There are ladies present, show a little respect." He says with a cocky smile.

"Respect!" Hotsuma laughs out the word "You are the one that needs to learn some respect, you perverted piece of trash." He growls at him. "Don't you know how to keep your nose out from under chick's skirts?"

"Hey I can't help that all the ladies flock to me." Sairi retorts back "They all love my charm." His cocky smile widens getting amusement out of this argument.

"Charming isn't the word I would use." Hotsuma says darkly.

Sairi turns in his seat and he leans forward, glaring past Shusei sitting between them and at Hotsuma. "You're still so innocent, have you ever been with a woman before?" he asks, looking from Hotsuma to Shusei then back. "I guess not." He sits back in his seat.

"Why you…you are nothing more than a low down, dirty, lecherous horndog that needs to be put down." Hotsuma says, feeling his temper rising by the minute.

"Oh that's a new one lecherous huh?" Sairi laughs "Such a big word for you. Are you sure you didn't hurt you head coming up with it?" he asks clearly impressed at Hotsuma's new word.

A shadow comes over Hotsuma's eyes "That's it…" He gets up to go over to him.

Shusei who has been trying to ignore the whole thing stands up and holds him back. "That's enough Hotsuma."

"Out of my Shusei, I'm going to kill him." Hotsuma declares as he tries to get past his partner.

"Not if I kill you first, fire prick." Sairi stands up ready for a fight.

"Okay Sairi, that's enough." Lia yells at him. "Just sit down and calm yourself."

Looking down at Lia, Sairi smile's softly and sighs' "You are lucky to be saved by such a lovely little dove you know." He glances back over at Hotsuma with a devilish grin before sitting back down.

"Come on Hotsuma, let's go to school." Shusei says calmly as he pushes Hotsuma towards the door.

"You are so irritating." Hotsuma says with annoyance as he lets Shusei guide him out.

"You're the irritating one." Sairi says under his breath but load enough for him to hear.

Yuki who has been watching everything that has been happening up until now can't help but laugh at the situation. Everyone stops to look at him with wide eyes. "You guys get along so well, it's great." He says with a smile. "You all really care about each other a lot I can tell." He happily says.

Everyone just stares at him '_He really is an airhead at times isn't he?' _Hotsuma sighs' and turns back around towards the door. "Your still such a naive little girl, Yuki." He shakes his head and walks out with Shusei.

"Your still going to the dance right Hotsuma?" Yuki yells after them. "I really would like you and everyone there."

"Don't worry I will make sure he goes." Shusei yells back and with a wave they were gone.

"Okay Tsukumo we should get going too." Toko stands up and looks at Luka "I expect to see Yuki in school today. No more keeping him to yourself and away from his studies, you understand Luka." She waves her finger at him. Luka who now has his elbow on the table to rest his head in his hand, stares at her with a gaze void of all emotion. Toko ignoring his gaze turns her attention to Lia "Okay so I will see you after school for some shopping." She says excitedly.

"Yup see you then Toko." Lia replies with a smile that matches her excitement.

One by one everyone leaves the dining hall, leaving Yuki, Luka and Sodom behind. "Are you ready to go?" Luka asks softy, getting up he extends out a hand to Yuki. "Come on lets go." He smiles gently down at him.

Yuki retuning the smile takes Luka's hand "Yeah lets go." Luka pulls him out of his seat and they walk together hand in hand with Sodom close behind them.

* * *

A knock at the door brings Sairi out of his thoughts "Come in." he calls out as he sits up.

Opening the door Lia pokes her head in "Sairi can we talk?" She asks a bit hesitant to come in. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"Not at all, come in Lia." Sairi smiles faintly. "What's on your mind?"

"Well I was wondering if you were okay." Lia says casually, sitting down next to Sairi. "You seemed distant at breakfast, well when you weren't bantering with Hotsuma that is." She shifts in her seat to get more comfortable. "And I was just wondering if everything is okay?"

Sairi, his expression soft gives her a kind smile "Everything is fine, nothing to worry about." Taking her hand he gives it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

Lia stares down at Sairi's hand holding hers '_You're still so distant. Why can't you share some of your burdens with me? Isn't that what partners do, share in each other's pain and their joy. I am your partner right'_ Feeling the tears start to form she shuts her eyes tightly, "But I do worry." She says opening her eyes to finally look at him. "I am your partner, I can't help but worry."

Letting go of her hand Sairi puts an arm around her and pulls her close to him. "I am sorry to make you worry." He says tenderly "But I am fine really."

Lying in Sairi's arms Lia's eyes grows slightly bigger "Okay." She whispers not wanting to push the subject any further. After a long pause Lia finally sits up and smiles at him. "Since I am here I wanted to know if you would like to go to the dance with us?" she asks with a soft blush.

"Isn't the gentlemen supposed to ask the lady out." Sairi laughs and Lia's blush deepens. He pulls her back to him and holds her close "Lia would you go to the dance with me? He asks her gently.

Lia with her head on his chest laughs bashfully "Yes I will" she whispers "And will you dance with me?" Lia asks

"Of course I will" Sairi replies affectionately "Why wouldn't I dance with a beautiful woman such as yourself."

Lia beams brightly "Okay good you better." She stands up "I have to go pick Toko now, then we are going shopping, care to come with us?"

"As much as I would love to spend the day with two stunning women at my side, I can't." Sairi says as he stands up "I still have to finish unpacking and plus there are still other things I have to take care of, but you two have fun without me. You think you can do that?" he laughs and escorts her to the door.

"I think we can manage." Lia replies with a small laugh of her own. "Thanks Sairi, I will talk to you later, okay." She gives him a quick hug and a wave goodbye then she was gone.

* * *

The end of school comes around and Luka waits outside of the school for Yuki. Leaning up against the car with his arms crossed in front of him he searches the crowd for the one he's longing to see. Indifferent to all the stares and whispers he was getting he just ignores it all as his eyes roam over them, finally seeing his Yuki and he smiles. "Yuki." Happy to finally see him Luka pushes himself away from the car and walks over to him.

"Luka!" Yuki rushes up to him. "It's good to see you." He says with a happy smile.

Walking along side Yuki to the car Luka smiles down at him "It's good to see you too." He says tenderly. "Did you have a good day?"

"I did, I missed you though." Yuki replies softly "How was your day Luka?"

Getting to the car Luka opens the door for Yuki, once he was safely inside the car, Luka leans down and whispers "It's better now" He gives Yuki a soft kiss on the cheek before closing the door. Once he was inside the car himself he starts the drive home feeling more at ease now that he has his beloved in front of his eyes once again.

"So our dance has been moved to an abandoned warehouse just down the road from the school." Yuki mentions and Luka raises an eyebrow not liking that it got moved. "I guess the gym is under construction because a water pipe busted and flooded the whole thing."

"Is that so" Luka says quietly '_Something about that doesn't sound right.'_

"I was wondering, if maybe you would like to dance with me?" Yuki asks shyly interrupting Luka's thoughts "If it's just us that is." He quickly adds with a blush that even the cool breeze coming from the widow couldn't get rid of.

Luka couldn't help but smile at his shyness "I will" he replies "Though I still don't understand how to."

"That doesn't matter to me, as long as we are together." Yuki says looking over at him. "Even though Toko and Tsukumo tried to teach us how to dance I am still not very good at it either, so there's nothing to worry about." He laughs

Once they got to the mansion they set out down the path to the meadow. "How do you feel about wearing a mask?" Yuki looks up to Luka and smiles.

"I don't know" Luka replies "I never had to wear one before. Why do you aks?"

Yuki looks down "Well it's kind of a requirement to get into the dance now I guess." He replies back "It was just announced today."

Luka smiles "Well I guess I have no choice but to wear one then." He looks down at Yuki with devoted eyes.

Yuki laughs "Okay good" he says, then suddenly he remembers he has not seen Sodom since Luka dropped him off at school, Yuki looks up at his soft beautiful face. "Hey, where's Sodom? I thought he would be with you."

"I dismissed him" Luka replies with a mischievous smile "I thought we could be alone without any interruptions." He softly says as they make it to the meadow.

"Oh okay" Yuki laughs as he sits down in the middle of the clearing and looks back up at Luka "So you know how I said I wanted to talk about the past?" he asks bashfully.

Luka sits down next to Yuki and watches him "I do"

"Well" Yuki goes as he looks down at the ground with rose colored cheeks "I was um…" He hesitates _'Why is this so hard to do?' _He thinks to himself as he starts picking at the grass "I was thinking we could talk about something else or maybe we could…" he trails off getting to flustered to finish.

Luka gives Yuki a worried look "Is everything okay, Yuki?" he asks

"Yeah everything is fine. It's just I…." Yuki takes a deep breath building up his courage he moves to sit in Luka's lap. With one leg on either side of Luka's, Yuki stares deep into his eyes seeing the surprise in them and Yuki's turns even redder than before. Putting both hands on Luka's shoulders Yuki leans in and gives him a soft kiss on the lips and pulls away. "I was thinking today in class that we could talk about the past some other time and maybe…" He looks down and takes another deep breath "We could pick up where we left off this morning."

Luka smiles and puts a strong arm around Yuki's waist pulling him closer. With his free hand he lifts up Yuki's head to see his soft young face that he loves so much "As you wish" he whispers before putting his lips to Yuki's. Eagerly giving his master what he wants. Luka moves his hand from Yuki's face and places it on the middle of his back. Now with both arms around his beloved he pulls him even closer as he works his tongue inside Yuki's mouth.

Feeling the sensation of Luka's kiss, shivers run up his spin. Yuki grabs a handful of his shirt into both hands and kisses him back. Yuki moans slightly when he feels his body slowly going limp at Luka's gentle touch, he starts to push Luka's black jacket down his shoulders.

Luka moves his arms from around Yuki to let his jacket slip down and off his arms before breaking away from the kiss so he can pull his shirt off as well. He tosses it to the side and continues to kiss the fragile young boy. Putting one strong hand on his back once again and pulls on his shirt collar with the other hand. Luka pulls it down Yuki's shoulder to expose his soft skin ripping it in the process. Not even caring about his shirt Luka immediately leaves a trail of kisses down his jaw all the way to his shoulder. Leaving Yuki weak and numb at the hands of the tall Opast who was now using his fangs to gently bite and nibble on Yuki's skin. Getting intoxicated just from the taste of it, Luka works on unbuttoning his shirt and pulls it off of him tossing it with his. Breathing heavily he leaves a second trail of kisses up to Yuki's ear as run lightly runs his nails along Yuki's now bare skin. "Yuki" he softly moans feeling his body going into overdrive, his control mow lost in the moment he starts to suck on Yuki's ear as he slowly slides a hand down Yuki's body to his belt.

Yuki's body trembles at the feeling of Luka's warm mouth on his skin, his head starts to get fuzzy and his breathing becomes heavier he moans loudly. Not able to take the torture anymore Yuki moves his head making Luka pull away from his ear and he kisses Luka long and hard before pushing him to the ground. Yuki now on top this time kisses down Luka's neck to his chest using his tongue on the way down.

"Yuki Please…stop" Luka moans as his muscles tightens from the pleasure of having Yuki kissing him like that and he loses sight of his senses.

Yuki realizing he found a turn on spot continues to kiss the same spot and tease him some more.

The feeling being too great for Luka to endure any longer he sits up slightly to pull Yuki's head up to him. "I said stop" he whispers breathlessly kissing him once again on the mouth as they fall back to the ground. Both of them so lost in each other's passion were unaware of what was to come.

Tachibana with an important announcement gets to the meadow just moments before Yuki pushes Luka to the ground. Taking this opportunity to get some playtime in with Luka he quickly ducks into the bushes before he was seen making the dry leaves rustle and crunch as he moved into position. Looking up at them to make sure they didn't hear him and was surprised to see that Luka with his sharp hearing didn't even flinch at the sound of the leaves. '_Huh Luka didn't even hear that, shocking really but I'm not complaining and how could I resist this amazing opportunity to mess with Lu Lu.'_ He silently giggles as he watches Luka roll Yuki over on his back so he could be on top. '_Well Lu Lu is being very naughty, I see why he hasn't noticed me yet, he's too far gone at the moment to care. Good for me.' "_Teehee" he laughs a bit too loudly and he quickly covers his mouth. '_Oops that was too loud. Well I guess, it's show time.' _he thinks with a smile not yet knowing the dangers that lie ahead of him.

Luka stops what he's doing, breathing heavily he reluctantly pulls his head up slightly. He quietly listens over the sound of his own rapidly beating heart to every sound that is around him.

"What's wrong Luka?" Yuki asks, his voice cracking from breathing so hard when he spoke.

"Shh, I thought I heard something." Luka whispers as he scans the meadow for anything that was out of the ordinary. '_Now of all times to get interrupted, I bet it's Tachibana and if it is I am going to rip his head off this time.'_ Catching sight of movement out of the corner of his eye and turns his head and focuses his sight on the spot seeing a person hiding in the bushes. Knowing who he was the moment his scent hit Luka's nose and he sits up. "TACHIBANA!" he growls evilly through clenched teeth.

"I see no one here by that name." Tachibana snickers "There's only us bushes h…." Luka rips him out of the bush with a clawed hand to the collar of his shirt and pins him to the tree behind him. Before Tachibana knew it he was being lifted inches off the ground and he lets out a laugh. "Oh my, you don't have to be so ruff Lu Lu." Tachibana laughs "How did you know it was me anyway i thought I hid really well this time." he says with a light giggle.

"I can smell you thats how." Luka replies darkly. Feeling the adrenaline he got from kissing Yuki coursing its way through his veins, Luka tightens his grip on Tachibana's shirt pressing his long nails into his chest in the process. "You really came at a bad time." He says so calmly it even scared Tachibana for a small moment and he laughs a small shaky laugh. "You must really want to die don't you?" he asks,and a fiendish smile comes to his face "Well since you keep on insisting." He says with a cocky attitude and pulls out his sword.

Seeing Luka's sword in his hand Tachibana lets out another small laugh. ""Okay, okay mistress Lu Lu I'm at your mercy." He teases.

Becoming even more agitated at Tachibana calling him mistress Lu Lu, Luka clenches his teeth once again and jams his sword through the top of Tachibana's hat just barely missing the top of his head. "You are so irritating." He snarls "You really have no idea what you have just done, so you better give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Fury mixed with frustration flashing in his eyes as he spoke.

Tachibana looks up to the sword above him and laughs even more "How can you be so cruel to me... this was my favorite hat." He cries teasingly "My, my Lu Lu you are even more playful than usual." He chuckles.

"Tch, that's it" Luka pulls his sword out of the tree and prepares to use it.

Yuki being all flustered from the kiss and embarrassed from Tachibana's intrusion took a moment putting his shirt back on, finally walks up to them and touches Luka on the arm bring his attention down to him. "That's enough Luka, come on let him go." He says softly, his cheeks bright red as he looks up a Tachibana.

Luka with a frustrated look on his face looks down at Yuki and his expression softens for a short moment before bringing his gaze back up to Tachibana. "Tch" clenching his teeth even harder at the frustration he feels at this moment. He drops his hand holding his sword and then makes it disappear. "You're not even worth my time." Luka states, letting go of Tachibana making him slide down the tree and onto the ground. "I know you have something you came to say so you should say it quick before I change my mind."

Ending his laughter Tachibana clears his throat "Well if you insist." He says with one last laugh "Takashiro called and we are having a group meeting back at the mansion to discuss the details of the call, and you two are needed."

"We will be there." Yuki says as he looks at the ground to hide his crimson cheeks.

Tachibana can't help but laugh at Yuki's embarrassment of being caught in the act, it was just to priceless for him to resist. With a nod he turns and walks away leaving them to gather themselves.

Luka watches him walking away for a split second before he leans his bare back up against the tree he had Tachibana pinned to, he crosses his arms and bows his head in frustration. Having to stop in the middle of a kiss twice in one day with the second one going a bit further, kind of had Luka on edge.

"Luka, are you okay." Concerned he puts his hand on Luka's cheek.

Luka grabs his hand and pulls him closer. He wraps his strong arms tightly around his Yuki and holds him. "Everything is fine, my love." He says affectionately.

Yuki rest his head on Luka's bare chest hearing how fast his heart is beating and sighs' knowing just how frustrated he feels tries to make light of the situation. "Tachiana has impeccable timing doesn't he?" Yuki laughs.

His heart finally slowing Luka lets out a small chuckle "Yes he does, and he just lucky." He replies with a soft smile "Come lets go back." He lets go of Yuki and walks over to where his shirt and jacket are. Putting them back on, he then walks back over to Yuki placing a hand on his cheek and kisses him softly. Pulling away he looks deep into his eyes "I promise when everything is done I'm going to keep you up all night." He says with a soft but evil smile and Yuki blushes.


End file.
